Garry
by Maii D kyo
Summary: Hace nueve años que Garry conoció a la pequeña Ib en ese mundo extraño que Guertena creo. El único motivo que Garry tenía era cuidar a la niña y sacarla de ese lugar después de que las cosas se complicaron con Mary. Ahora que han pasado los años, los demás cuadros de Guertena desean traer a la pequeña rubia que los traiciono.
1. Garry

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Soy Maii y este es mi primer fanfic.

Siempre he querido escribir un fic porque siempre ando inventando historias medias raras y dramáticas, o de comedia, etc. xD

Pero como siempre me entraba la duda y no me atrevía a subirlo. Al final mi historia pasaba al otro mundo.

…

Espero que guste y que me enseñen a manejar esto del fanfic porque no soy muy buena. (No se las reglas que debe haber, si acaso hay…. Y mi ingles no es ¡huy! así que digamos ¡qué buena que es! ¡Qué sabia!) XD

Critiquen lo bueno, lo malo (que posiblemente habrá mucho) cualquier cosa, pero por favor no me insulten i_i soy muy sensible xD hahahaaa bueno, aquí va

…

¡AH! El fanfic se trata de Ib Game, un videojuego que me gusta mucho y le sufro bastante xD y bueno… aun está en proceso en mi imaginación… x)

Subiré los primeros dos capítulos que hice ayer para avanzarle un poco, ¡espero que les gusten!

**Titulo: **Garry

**Summary: **

Hace 9 años dos chicos entraron a un mundo creado por Weiss Guertena. Un mundo donde los cuadros cobraban vida al igual que otras cosas. A ambos chicos se les había dado una rosa la cual debían proteger como si fuese su propia vida y que por cierto, su vida dependía de esa rosa. Cada pétalo que caía, su cuerpo se debilitaba hasta llegar al punto en el que quedaban "inconscientes" en el suelo.

…Pasaron por muchas pruebas difíciles solo para encontrar la salida que llevaba de regreso a su mundo, pero en esas pruebas hubo una de la que no pudieron salir a salvo.

Mary.

Una de las obras de Guertena que se hacía pasar por una persona que había estado en la galería donde ellos habían estado antes de llegar a ese mundo.

Mary aprovecho esa confusión y al saber que ninguno de ellos conocía su secreto los siguió, pero solo para una cosa que ella deseaba con tantas ansias y que no le importaba lo que haría para cumplirlo. Quería ser libre. Conocer el mundo de las personas y alejarse de todas esas pinturas que tanto odiaba.

Ella se empeño a salir; viendo que la única que podía ayudarla era la niña llamada Ib. Tenía su misma edad y podía ser su hermana, la hermana que siempre deseo. Solo había un pequeño problema. El chico.

Garry.

Ib estaba muy apegado a él, como si ambos fueran hermanos. Pero ninguno lo era. Así que Mary al final se deshizo de él dándole por donde más le dolía.

Ib.

Garry intercambio su flor por la de Ib. Por fin él le había regresado el favor a la pequeña cuando esta rescato su rosa de las manos de aquella mujer del cuadro. Ib lo había salvado esa vez y ahora él lo había hecho, simplemente porque quería que ella estuviera bien. Quería que ella pudiera salir. Ella no merecía estar en ese lugar. Ella tenía familia, un techo, un lugar al que regresar, en cambio el…

De alguna forma él sabía que eso que sentía era aprecio, o mejor dicho amor.

Se había encariñado con la niña y ahora solo quería que ella estuviera bien, pasara lo que pasara, el pelearía por defenderla.

**Capitulo uno:**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la galería, como siempre a oscuras. Hace mucho tiempo que los cuadros y demás cosas dejaban de perseguirme, creo que era porque ahora era uno de ellos. Como si hubiera perdido valor con tan solo ser una obra más Guertena. ¡Hey! ¡Yo debía valer mucho!

Suspire de nuevo. No me sentía animado este día, no había nada que hacer… como siempre. Las únicas cosas que hacía era dibujar en unas hojas de papel, jugar con los muñecos diabólicos (no muy seguido, aun me eran aterradores. Trataba de no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos).

Los maniquís eran, para mi sorpresa las más tranquilas. Digo, después de unas semanas aquí. Ellas fueron las primeras en dejar de corretearme. Me llevaban libros para yo leérselos a todas… pero a las que si no podía ver, eran las Damas del cuadro. Ellas me perseguían siempre que me veían y se peleaban gritándose que era de ella o de la otra y así. ¡Les tenia pavor! Cuanto más alejado de ellas estuviera, mejor.

Lo que más disfrutaba era mirar a través de mi cuadro. Podía ver a las personas de la galería con personas reales. Gentes que se acercaban para mirar la obra que apenas se había dado a conocer… el retrato olvidado. Ese era yo. Garry.

Aunque… no había mucha diferencia a la realidad.

Ib, había sido la persona que había traído luz a mi vida, de buena manera claro. Era una niña y no quería que le pasara nada malo, tal vez y era mi lado paterno que me hacía querer protegerla y regresar toda esa bondad que me demostró. Aunque ella había dicho que hablaba como mujer… mmmm.

Regrese a mi lugar, donde mi cuadro colgaba y mire a través viendo luz salir de ahí. Ya era de día y podía ver a pocas personas afuera.

Hace mucho, había vuelto a ver a Ib. Pero no solo a ella, también a Mary.

Mary, tan solo pronunciar su nombre me provocaba dolor estomacal.

Ella nos había engañado y había logrado salir del cuadro junto con Ib. Era lo único que en verdad odiaba, que esa loca estuviera a su lado. Podría estar en peligro y esta vez no podría hacer nada. Suspire de nuevo recordando la vez que la vi cercas de mi cuadro, Ib miraba hacia acábastante curiosa pero fue Mary quien la alejo jalándola de la mano y llevándosela lejos de mí. Solo quería ver una vez más su rostro.

Quería ver a Ib.

Una vez, solo verla.

… Por lo menos… unos segundos.

**Capitulo dos:**

Otro día más había pasado. De nuevo había personas en la galería, bueno, eso podía ver a través de mi cuadro. Muchas personas venían a verme y decían varias cosas. Las mujeres mayores casi siempre decían que era muy deprimente, pero que estaba muy bien hecho (lo tome como cumplido). Los hombres simplemente pasaban de mí, y si uno opinaba, solo decía que era poca cosa, algo como que esperaban más de ese Guertena. Eso me molesto. ¡Yo no era de Guertena!

Las mujeres jóvenes me miraban con unas miradas tristes y murmuraban un "pobrecito" o cualquier cosa… pero también decían que era bastante guapo, que si yo fuera real saldrían conmigo. Eso me hizo ponerme rojo de vergüenza y me tape la cara con la mano al ver sus ojos fijos en mí. Bueno no en mí, en mi cuadro, pero aun así parecía que pudieran verme. ¡Las mujeres dan miedo!

Suspire recordando a Ib. Ella a pesar de ser una niña me había entendido en todo y nunca me había hecho sentir mal o miserable. Era la primera vez que yo le importaba a alguien y ella era muy importante para mí. Como dije, ella me había salvado.

-Garry~ Garry~

Escuche de pronto a alguien llamándome y gire asustado al saber de quién era esa vocecilla.

-¿Q-Que, que quieres?

Escuche su risita y me puso aún más la piel de gallina. ¡Era un cobarde! ¡¿Cómo esa muñeca azul podía asustarme tanto?!... oh claro, la muñeca grande. Si algo les hacía o ello lo malinterpretaban irían llorando con ella y ella seguramente vendrían por mí.

-juguemos~ juguemos~

-n-no tengo ti-tiempo.- dije tratando de no sonar tan duro y que la voz no me temblara tanto.

-Ji Ji Ji~ sabía que dirías eso Garry~

Yo trague saliva esperando lo peor, algo así como la gran muñeca a mis espaldas o una manada de muñecos azules, pero no… el solo me sonrió de nuevo y coloco sus pequeños brazos en su espalda.

-y yo que te quería contar las ultimas noticias de Mary~

Con eso dio la vuelta mientras yo me quedaba tratando de entender que había dicho.

¿Ultimas noticias? ¿Había dicho Mary?... otra vez mi mente me jugaba una broma. ¿Mary aquí?... ¡espera! Pensé en lugar de gritar y vi como el muñeco se iba corriendo con su risita.

-¡Espera!- grite y rápido me aleje de mi cuadro y fue detrás de él. Bien, si no era verdad lo que había sobre eso de las ultimas noticias y sobre Mary, me iba a enojar y mucho.

Corrí detrás pero por unos segundos no lo pude ver más por culpa de la oscuridad. Pasaron unos minutos para poder adaptarme a la poca luz y me congele viendo una cuadro de la mujer-mitad cuadro, al momento de pararme en mi lugar con los ojos desorbitados, luego se escuchó un enorme grito:

-¡GAAAAARRRRYYYYYY! 3

-¡N-NO! ¡ALEJATE!- grite corriendo de regreso a la otra habitación pero sentí como algo caí sobre mi cabello y chille alejando esa cosa que había aterrizado en mí. La arroje al otro lado y escuche después un golpe y un lamento. ¡Oh, no! ¡Era el muñeco!

-Garry es malo~

Escuche mientras llegaba a la puerta y tomaba la manija entre mi mano. No podía iré sin saber esa información que el tenia. Si me iba, el muñeco iba a enojar ¡y no me lo diría! Si tenía que ver con Mary, Ib también estaría implicada. ¡¿Ib corría riesgo?! ¡Tenía que saberlo!

-¡A-ALTO!- grite levantando mi mano parando el paso a la mujer-mitad cuadro y ella se detuvo tropezando con sus manos y cayendo de boca al suelo. Luego de levantase y sobarse la cara roja, me miro con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.-Yo-yo… -¡vamos! ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! ¡Tenía que saber que pasaba con Ib!- ¡E-ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE SIEMPRE TRATEN DE SEGUIRME! ¡Ya-ya, YA LO DIJE!... ¡¿P-POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAN CAMINAR LIBRE POR LOS PASILLOS?! ¡Y-YA NO TENGO UNA ROSA PARA QUE SE DIVIERTAN CONMIGO!

La mujer mitad cuadro me miro ladeando la cabeza y mire como el muñeco se acercaba hasta nosotros mientras se sobaba su espalda. Yo Di un paso atrás cuando ella no respondía, pero luego ella rio y di un brinco asustado cuando ella dio una mano hacia mi (bueno ella usa manos para caminar, ¿como debería decirlo? ¿Dio un paso? xD), haciendo que ella se echara a reír mas.

-eso ya lo sabemos, sabemos que Garry no tiene más una rosa… pero Garry es muy guapo y ahora es uno de nosotras. Nosotras pelear por quien quedárselo.- termino de decir con una mirada fija en mi mientras miraba como lentamente sus manos se movían de nuevo a mi dirección.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Eso quiere decir que si-sigo siendo un juego para ustedes!

Ella negó con la cabeza.- no, Garry no ser más un juego. Garry ser el trofeo.

-Ji Ji Ji Ji~

Se burló el muñeco viendo la escena desde el otro lado y lo mire molesto.

-¡NO TE BURLES!- grite no sabiendo que hacer ya que ahora me encontraba acorralado con la espalda golpeando la puerta. Si me movía o algo, ella se lanzaría sobre mí.

-Garry ya le pertenece a alguien~

Hablo el muñeco y tanto yo como la mujermitadcuadro lo miramos. ¡Yo no le pertenecía a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a ese Guertena!

-¿a quién?- gruño la mujer frente a mí que miraba con furia al muñeco azul.

-JiJiJiJi~ pues a la niña Ib~

Escuchando eso me puse completamente rojo de vergüenza. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Y-yo, perteneciendo a I-Ib? Era una locura. Yo solo… a Ib… ¡noo! Él estaba equivocado. Ib era… Ib era…. Ib… era…

-esa niña no estar más aquí, ella marcharse y abandonarlo. Ella no quererlo.

¿No quererme?

¿Qué Ib no me quería?

Gruñí molesto mirando al cuadro que tenía frente a mí.

¡¿Qué sabia ella de querer cuando nunca parecía haber amado a alguien?! ¡Cuando lo único que hacía era perseguir a las personas para que ella…

…¡!

¿Amado? ¿Había dicho amado?

mmm…

Yo amaba… yo amaba a Ib.

Yo…

-¡AHHHH! ¡SOY DE LO PEOR!- grite cubriendo mi cabeza y echándome al suelo.- ¡COMO LLEGUE A PENSAR ESO! ¡YO SOLO LA QUERIA PROTEGER, NO ES COMO SI ME HUBIERA ENAMORADO POR COMPLETO DE UNA NIÑA DE NUEVE AÑOS! ¡ESO NO ES SANO!... ¡SOY UN PERVERTIDO AL PENSARLO! ¡YO, YO SOLO SIENTO AMOR PATERNAL HACIA LA PEQUEÑA IB!... ¡ESO ES! ¡AMOR PATERNAL!... ¡NO! ¡ES COMO AMOR DE HERMANOS! ¡SI, ESO ES! ¡AMO A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA!... ¡EEKK! ¡ESO SE ESCUCHA AUN MAS PERVERTIDO! ¡SOY DE LO PEOR!

No supe cuando tiempo estuve gritando en el suelo, pero cuando levante la cabeza, la mujermitadcuadro ya se había regresado a su lugar y el muñeco me miraba sorprendido. Él estaba sentado a mi lado con las rodillas dobladas y parecía atento a todo lo que decía. Baje la mirada al suelo avergonzado y luego me tape la cara al recordar porque estaba gritando. ¡Debía de dejar de pensar eso!

-¿Qué es pervertido?~

Pregunto el muñeco y lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-S-será mejor que n-o no lo sepas.- dije y el asintió levantándose de un salto.- espera.- dije para que diera la vuelta antes de que se fuera.- ¿Qué pasa con las noticias? ¿Qué paso con Mary?

-ahh, la señorita Mary~

Yo asentí para que continuara luego de haberlo recordado y el sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡la noticia es que todos extrañamos a la señorita Mary!~

-¡¿QUE?!

-JiJiJiJiJi~…. Por eso… decidimos que tú la traerás de vuelta~

-¡¿QUUEEE?!

-por que la señorita Mary sigue siendo una Guertena y los Guertena solo deben permanecer en este mundo~

-pe-pero, ¿co-como hare eso?

-Ji Ji Ji Ji~

**Continuara…. xD**

…

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Por favor dejen comentarios para saber cómo les pareció Garry y el muñeco azul.

Seguiré relatando dese el punto de vista de Garry porque es el mas simpático de todos xD y me gussssstaaa xD

Hahaha nos vemos… hasta otro capitulo

¡EEKK!


	2. Garry y cabeza de maniqui

**Notas:**¡Hola! Soy Maii… de nuevo xD

Vengo con nuevos capítulos y un extra de Mary.

Había dicho que seguiría escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Garry, pero también hare algunos de Mary. Cortos, pero hare.

Dejare dos capítulos como en el anterior, es que los capítulos son muy cortos y quiero que se disfruten más x)

En fin… disfrútenlos y díganme que les pareció

**Mary:**

¡Maldito sea el día que pintaron a los padres de Ib!

Los odiaba tanto como a los cuadros del mundo de Guertena. No me dejaban hacer nada divertido, siempre había un **NO** en sus bocas y siempre tenía que obedecerles en **TODO**.

Podía soportarlos solo porque Ib me tranquilizaba, siempre me apoya y siempre estaba conmigo en casa. Si ella no estuviera, seguramente ya los hubiera acabado y me hubiera largado de aquí.

¡Seria libre por siempre!

Pero no… estaba aquí haciéndome pasar por la "hermana" de Ib con sus estúpidos padres que no me dejaban hacer nada, según debía de cumplir los 18 años para poder hacer lo que yo quisiera. ¿Qué broma era esa? Por lo menos en el mundo de Guertena nadie me prohibía nada… lo peor de todo no era eso si no que nos hacían ir a cientos de galerías de arte.

¡Y yo tanto que odiaba esos lugares!

Mi supuesta madre no me soportaba mucho, siempre regaños, como: el "vete a tu cuarto" "estas castigada por una semana" "no hagas eso" "¡ni lo pienses jovencita!". Mí supuesto padre le daba igual cuando peleaba con mi "madre" lo único que hacía era gritarme un: "hazle caso a tu madre" o "pórtate bien Mary"

Lo odiaba y más cuando pronunciaba mi nombre con su molesta voz. Era tan parecido a él.

Ib a veces era muy tonta y sosa ¡y me desesperaba tanto!

¡Quería ser una pintora! ¡Por favor!

Era una tonta con ese tonto sueño suyo, aunque yo le insistía que había mejores cosas que eso, ella siempre decía que no y que era eso a lo que se quería dedicar cuando fuera grande.

¡Ib no sería pintora costara lo que costara! No me importa hacer cualquier cosa para lograr que ese sueño suyo no se cumpliera. ¡Ib era mi hermana! ¡Y tenía que hacerme caso siempre!

Hace unas semanas nuestro padre dijo que nos llevaría a una sorpresa, más para Ib ya que pronto seria su cumpleaños. Ib estaba ansiosa por que llegara el día de la sorpresa porque, lamentablemente ambas ya lo sabíamos… la sorpresa que nuestro padre preparaba para ambas… nos llevaría a una galería de artes.

Igual… ¡soportaría cualquier galería mientras que no sean las obras de Guertena!

**Capitulo tres.**

Hubo una larga temporada donde todo había sido oscuridad completa. No me gustaba la oscuridad. Me aterraba, mucho más en un lugar como este con una pequeña muñeca azul siguiéndote a todos lados con esa voz chillona y risa espeluznante… aunque… había sido el único que me había hecho compañía en esos días oscuros. Al parecer a él también se asustaba la oscuridad.

Lo bueno fue que esa temporada había pasado rápido y pronto todo volvía a como antes. Luces por los pasillos y a través de los cuadros. Incluso podía decir que era un lugar acogedor,pero no… seguía teniendo ese toque macabro que me hacia la piel chinita cada vez que caminaba por el lugar.

-Garry~ Garry~

Hablo el muñeco y lo mire sin saber cuándo había llegado aquí. Además… ¿Cuándo se había puesto en mis piernas?

-¡EEKK!- grite arrojándome hacia atrás y el muñeco rodo hacia el otro lado riéndose de mi por el golpe que me lleve con la pared.

-JiJiJiJi~

-¿P-porque estás aquí?- gimoteé sobándome la cabeza y el muñeco me miro sonriendo enormemente.

-Garry habla entre sueños~

-¿eh?

Él se volvió a reír cayendo sentado al suelo y lo mire molesto cruzando las piernas. ¿Por qué siempre se burlaba de mí? Era tan molesto.

-Ib~ Ib~ Ib~ extraño a Ib~

Me quede completamente rojo al escuchar lo que decía. Había dicho que hablaba entre sueños… ¿yo hablaba de Ib?

-Ib~ Ib~ Ib~ querida Ib~

-¡Ca-cállate! ¡Y-yo no le hago así! ¡Estas mintiendo!- el solo me sonrió mas y me cubrí el rostro para que no viera lo rojo que estaba.

-Ib~ Ib~ Ib~…mmmm, macaron~

Ese… definitivamente era yo... ¡Y ahora quería un macaron! Si tan solo pudiera salir, iría a la cafetería que fui aquella vez y comería todos los macaron que tuvieran. Sobre todo podría llevar a Ib para que ella los probara. Se lo había prometido cuando estábamos en ese lugar hecho de crayones.

-Ib~ Ib~ Ib~

-¡ya entendí!

-Ji JiJiJi~

El día de ayer el muñeco me había contado el plan para traer a Mary de regreso. Al parecer todos ya lo sabían y todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar, pero yo era quien tenía que lograr que el plan fuera perfecto. Yo era la clave para que todo fuera como ellos lo pedían, pero el plan no era muy bueno que digamos. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido en primer lugar? ¿Yo jalar a Mary desde mi cuadro? Eso era bastante loco, además yo no podía traspasar mi cuadro… jeje solo lo intente una vez y no funciono.

Eso no funcionaría y además que pasaría con las demás personas que estuvieran alrededor y notaran que Mary había sido absorbida por un cuadro. ¡Eso no se podía hacer! Pero la idea de traer a Mary de regreso acá en verdad me gustaba, así Ib estaría segura… lo malo de todo sería que terminaría en este lugar junto a la loca de Mary.

Tenía que pensar en lo que podía hacer, yo era el único que sabía por dónde entrar. Si más lo recuerdo el cuadro ese del pescadote, creo que se llamaba… "el abismo de las profundidades" ese cuadro había sido el que me había traído.

No se me había ocurrido nada por toda la noche y sospechaba que esto se pondría muy feo conforme el tiempo pasara… ¿y si el plan funcionaba y lográbamos traer a Mary de regreso? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Mejor dicho… ¿Qué sería de mí? La idea de ella aquí me ponía la piel de gallina. ¡Tenía que esconder los cuchillos o cualquier cosa afilada!

-Garry~ Garry~

Hablo el muñeco notando que aún seguía mirándome después de haberme quedado cayado.

-¿Q-qué?- ¿ahora que venía?

-oído ha escuchado algo~

-¿tu oído?- pregunte confundido y este se carcajeo.

-y ojo nos ayudara~

-e-espera… no entiendo.

-Ji JiJiJi~ Garry es un cabezón~

Gruñí haciendo una mueca de enfado. -¿Qué escucho tu oído?

-boca dijo que oído escucho que en unos días abrirán la galería de artes a todo público~

-¿y creen que Mary venga?

-si~

-¿p-porque están seguros?- pregunte sintiendo un escalofrió. Su mirada era muy macabra, como si estuviera seguro de todo lo que pasaría.

-la señorita Mary vendrá~ estamos seguros~

-¿pero porque?

-la señorita Mary vendrá por su cuadro~ la señorita Mary piensa borrar todo lo que la una a este mundo~

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Mary pensaba venir por su cuadro para así no tener nada que ver con este mundo. ¿Cómo sabían ello esos? Quizás por ser creados por el mismo pintor todos estaban conectados o algo así.

Después de que el muñeco se marchó para irse a dormir, me aventure a caminar por los pasillos para poder despejar mi mente. Tenía que pensar en algo mejor que ese plan que ellos habían inventado. A pesar de estar en este lugar por mucho tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuántos días, meses, años habían pasado. No envejecía, no tenía hambre, ni ganas de ir al baño. Era aburrido no tener nada que hacer todo el tiempo, casi siempre estaba dormido o leyendo alguno que otro libro de la biblioteca o siendo perseguido por unas mujeres mitad cuadro. No había televisión, videojuegos, nada. ¿Por qué Guertena no pinto un cuadro con todas esas cosas?

Llegue a un pasillo oscuro y dude en entrar ahí. Hace mucho había pisado a uno de los ojos del suelo y la sensación no fue muy linda… iagg~ recordarlo me hace la piel de gallina. Decidí tomar otro de los pasillos que estaban vacíos a excepción del cuadro que sacaba la lengua y escupía. No me gustaba nada ese cuadro, no me gustaba que intentara escupir cada vez que trataba de pasar por su lado.

-Garry

Escuche una voz y me paralice en medio del pasillo.

-¿Q-que?- pregunte en el momento de girarme y encontrarme con una cabeza de maniquí enfrente de mí. Por lo menos esta no lloraba pintura.

-¿Cuándo será el regreso de Mary?- pregunto mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-ah, yo… eso… aún no está bien claro.- conteste con la duda de hincarme frente a él o no. Decidí quedarme parado en mi lugar.

-Mary vendrá por su cuadro.- dijo.- tratara de robarlo y después lo hará desaparecer. Tenemos que esconder su cuadro en un lugar donde no lo encuentre rápidamente, solo necesitamos tiempo para hacer un mejor plan que en que puso la muñeca.

Él era inteligente y me sorprendió.

Yo asentí sin saber que decir a todo eso.

-¿has pensado en algo mejor?- me pregunto de pronto.

-mmmm, yo… pues… aun no...- conteste bajando la cabeza derrotado y el solo cerro los ojos.

Lo sé, él me ponía nervioso. Su forma de hablar me recordaba a mi padre, solo querer que se hiciera todo lo que el quería.

-hay un cuarto vacío cercas de aquí, llévame en tus brazos… seguramente podremos ocultar el cuadro de Mary en ese lugar.

-¿Q-qué?

-ese lugar ya no lo ocupa nadie.

-S-sí, P-pero… ¿llevarte yo?

-¿ves a alguien más que tenga piernas?- pregunto notándose claramente molesto y negué tragando saliva nervioso.

-B-bien, te llevare.- dije acomodándome por la parte de atrás y tratando de levantarlo. Era demasiado pesado para ser solo una cabeza de maniquí.- ¡Ale hop!... Ya….- suspire aliviado sujetándolo bien.- ¿Ahoraadónde?

-sigue derecho por este pasillo, luego gira a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, caminas dos pasillos más hacia el norte y luego giras al este… te detienes y

-mejor iré comenzando a caminando.- suspire caminando un poco más despacio. No podía caminar cargando la cabeza de maniquí.

Seguí todas las órdenes que el maniquí me daba mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, en ninguno me encontré a las mujeres mitad cuadro. El parecía saber los caminos libres y quise preguntárselos pero el solo me daba órdenes por donde ir que no me respondía ninguna pregunta que le hacía.

-¿esta puerta?- pregunte llegando a una puerta negra.

-sí, esa es.- contesto.- ábrela.

Coloque la cabeza en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta y una vez abierta él dijo que entrara primero. ¡¿Yo?!. Respire hondo antes de entrar y luego de dar un paso adentro, solo mire cientos de hojas en el suelo y marcos viejos por todas partes.

-es aquí.- hablo la voz del muñeco y mire que de pronto él estaba a mi lado.

-¡AAHH!- grite alejándome unos pasos.- ¡¿C-como hiciste eso?!

-de la misma forma que tu caminas, Garry.

Dude en su respuesta, definitivamente había muchas cosas que no entendí bien y que nunca lograría entender… espera… si podía hacer eso, ¡¿Por qué me había pedido que lo cargara?!

-aquí seguramente no lograra encontrarlo, no se le ocurriría buscar en este lugar.

-¿Q-qué es este lugar?- pregunte mirando alrededor de nuevo. Todo estaba sucio y viejo y con cierto olor extraño. Basura por todo el piso y pedazos de marcos de madera regados por todas partes. Era el primer cuarto que veía así.

-el antigua cuarto de uno de los cuadros.

-¿de quién?- quise saber más interesado ahora. Los cuadros de aquí no parecían querer vivir en un lugar así de sucio. De hecho parecían refinados con sus vestimentas y la forma de hablar de algunos. Bueno, no todos.

-del antiguo retrato olvidado.

-del antiguo retrato… ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿EL ANTIGUO RETRATO OLVIDADO?!... ¡¿HABÍA UNO ANTES QUE YO?!... ¡¿D-DONDE ESTA EL?!... ¡¿P-PORQUE NO ESTA AQUÍ?!

-eso, es una larga y triste historia para nosotros.

-¡¿Y PORQUE YO NO LO SABIA?!

-nunca pregunto sobre nada, creo que huía de nosotros.

-p-pero… y-yo… entonces yo… ¿soy el reemplazo de esa persona?

-eso parece, creo que usted ha sido tomado para el reemplazo de nuestro antiguo cuadro.

**Continuara… xD **

...

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?

¿Qué les pareció la forma de hablar de la cabeza de maniquí? Hahaahaa, a mi como que no me convenció mucho .

¿Y Mary que tal? Me gusto su forma de ser, creo disfrutare escribiendo desde el punto de vista de ella.

Ah! Ya viene lo bueno de la historia x) hahaahaa con un nuevo personaje inventado por mi cabeza, el llego en sueño después de jugar Yume Nikki xD (después de una noche con sueños raros por jugar tanto rato Dx)

Solo que aún no le encuentro nombre, pero será parecido físicamente a Masada-sensei *p*

¿Algún nombre que deseen o sugieran?

…

Gracias por los rewievs x)

Creí que nadie leería mi fic, sus comentario me alegraron mucho

Seguiré escribiendo para todo el que quiera leerme xD eso es lo único que deseo, no importa la cantidad, solo quiero que disfruten la lectura ;)

Además, adoro escribir… aunque no tenga mucho tiempo… ¡en fin!

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo… ¡sayonara!

¡EEKK!


	3. Garry y amigos

**Capitulo cinco**

Hace 50 años Guertena pinto el primer retrato olvidado. Un chico de la misma edad que tenía yo cuando entre aquí. El nació poco antes de que Guertena pintara a Mary, así que ella no lo conoció porque antes de que eso pasara, el chico ese logro escapar. Justo como Mary lo hizo, ese había sido la primera vez que ambos mundos se habían conectado. El día en el que el chico abandono a los demás cuadros.

No muchos sabían sobre la historia de él, al parecer era un tabú. Pero Mary también había logrado salir de aquí, ¿Por qué lo que ella había hecho no era un tabú?

…

Pasaron dos días más, o eso es lo que conté yo con todas las luces que apagaban y encendían cuando acababa y empezaba el día. El muñeco azul se fue a hablar con boca y oído, los demás muñecos movían el cuadro de Mary al otro cuarto, los maniquís ayudaban a los muñecos, las cabezas de maniquí daban órdenes a todos. Los demás cuadros escuchaban el plan nuevo que cabeza de maniquí había hecho el día de ayer. Yo vigilaba el otro mundo a través de los cuadros, cada pasillo. Las únicas que no parecían ni querían ayudar o hacer algo, eran las mujeres mitad cuadro. Solo se quejaban que se romperían una uña o se ensuciarían el vestido. ¡Pero si siempre estaban arrastrándose!

Todo mundo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y por primera vez sentí que todos eran gente normal. Bueno, todos se trataban bien sin estar peleando no gritándose… ellos bromeaban y se reían de sus chistes. Me uní a ellos unas horas y el muñeco azul y los demás charlamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando la noche llego todos se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos. Yo camine junto con cabeza de maniquí y el muñeco azul que siempre se subía a mi hombro cuando teníamos que ir a algún lado.

-Garry~ Garry~

Hablo la muñeca mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos oscuros.

-¿Qué?- pregunte exhausto. Estaba completamente cansado después de haber ayudado todo el día para preparar el cuarto y esconder ahí el cuadro de Mary.

-¿Cómo es tu mundo?~

-¿Cómo?

El asintió cuando lo mire en mi hombro y dijo:

-¿es oscuro como el nuestro?~

-a… bueno, solo de noche.- conteste recordando.- pero… casi siempre está iluminado. Siempre hay mucho sol que sientes como si te derritieras por tanto calor, en esos días siempre es bueno un delicioso helado y un refresco bien frio… a veces llueve, me gusta mojarme con la lluvia, es fresca aunque te resfrías sino tomas un baño después… en navidad cae nieve, pequeños copos que se te pegan al cabello. Los niños juegan con ella, hacen muñecos de nueve, también hacen guerras de bolas de nieve, a veces ponen pistas de hielo para patinar o cualquier otra cosa, es muy divertida… bueno, el mundo de donde soy, es… agradable, increíble diría yo.

-quiero conocer la nieve.- dijo de pronto cabeza de maniquí y me sorprendió esa confesión. Bueno, no era confesión pero me sorprendió que dijera eso. No parecía ese tipo de persona.

-y yo quiero un helado~

Yo reí por eso. Ellos ya no eran tan aterradores como la primera vez que los vi. De hecho… algo raro había pasado hoy, ellos me trataron como si fuera de su familia. No me gustaba eso, no el tema de que me trataron como una persona casi como ellos… si no eso de ser de Guertena, no me gustaba… ¡yo no era de él! pero el día de hoy me había sentido tranquilo y no me había asustado tanto como otros días.

-Garry es más divertido que Mary~

Soltó de pronto la muñeca azul abrazando mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte nervioso por su abrazo.

-la señorita Mary tenia cierto carácter, simplemente no era muy agradable estar con ella.- dijo cabeza de maniquí quien iba detrás de nosotros y se arrastraba en completo silencio.

-Mary es mala~

Chillo el muñeco.

-siempre me arrojaba cuando estaba enojada~

-y eso era muy seguido.- dijo cabeza de maniquí siguiendo lo que el muñeco azul decía.

-además Mary nunca jugo conmigo~

-siempre se quedaba sola hablándose a ella misma, cuando uno quería hacerle compañía ella te sacaba a golpes.

-una vez me arranco mi bracito~

-ella lastimo a muchos de los míos, encajándoles cuchillos o golpeándolos a la pared.

-golpeo a mama muñeco~

-siempre ha sido agresiva y nada amable.

-¡por eso Garry es mejor que Mary!~

-eso es verdad.- congenio cabeza de maniquí y me detuve sorprendido por las cosas que decían ¿yo les agradaba tanto? No sabía que eso llegaría a pasar.

-p-pero si a ustedes no les agrada Mary, ¿Por qué la quieren traer de regreso?

-eso es simple.- hablo cabeza de maniquí y lo mire con una media sonrisa.

-¡Garry no merece estar en este mundo!~ ¡Garry es bueno!~

Grito el muñeco azul desde mi hombro levantando sus bracitos al cielo, cabeza de maniquí asintió mientras que muñeco seguía diciendo:

-¡Garry debe regresar con Ib!~

¡EEHH! o/o

-y-yo…

-así es… Garry debe salir de aquí y comenzar una nueva vida afuera donde el pertenece.

Abrí los ojos completamente anonadado. Ellos hacían esto por mí, para que yo saliera de este lugar. Solo por mi…

-¡Garry!~ ¡Juguemos!~

**Continuara… xD**

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?

Hahaahaa ya viene el nuevo chico, ya llega Ib y también Mary…

Creo que el nuevo será muy malo con Ib y Garry… y con el muñeco azul :c

"Sentimental Masao" xD ese es el nombre que se me ocurrió… sentimental, no sé, como que fue lo primero que agarro mi subconsciente haahaa… y Masao, creo que lo he escuchado de Black Bird *u*

…¡en fin!

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo… ¡sayonara! X)

¡Por fin aprendí a subir capítulos como se debe! Hahaa es que no entendía como... ahora ya se x)

Así no creerán que es una nueva historia xD


	4. Garry y muñeco azul

**Notas: **¡hola!... soy Maii de nuevo xD

Vuelvo con otro de Mary y el capítulo seis :D

Bueno, en el séptimo capítulo saldrá el nuevo personaje aunque habrá algo que cambio en el después de tanto tiempo fuera del mundo creado por Guertena.

No hay mucho que decir hoy :/

¡En fin!... disfruten del capítulo ^^

**Mary**

Estuve leyendo unos libros que mis supuestos padres tenían en su biblioteca. Libros sobre las pinturas famosas, los pintores, etc, etc… ¡porque esta familia esta tan obsesionada con la pintura! ¡Por el amor de dios! Gruñí mientras pasaba las hojas una por una.

Pablo Picasso, Paolo Uccello, Leonardo da vinci, Paul Cézanne, Rembrandt van rijn, Claude Monet, Alberto Durero, Weiss Gurtena, Salvador Dali, Miguel Ángel… espera… ¡él estaba aquí!

Rápido regrese a la página de Guertena y leí su biografía y la ficha técnica de todas sus obras. Si alguien me viera ahorita mismo, se sorprenderían por estar tan absorta leyendo un libro sobre pintores. Ib amaría esto… por eso lo iba a quemar después de leer.

La lista era larga, pero había algo que no entendía… por los años 60 Guertena ya tenía más de 20 obras, pero eso no me sorprendía… me daba igual o no cuantos cuadros hiso… lo que me dejo confundida fue que había un cuadro llamado "El retrato olvidado" justo como él, pero… ese cuadro no era el retrato de Garry… ¡era otro cuadro!

Definitivamente si mis ojos no me engañaban, el chico que estaba retratado… era otro.

¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?!

El cuadro mostraba a un chico de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, pálido… más pálido que el tonto de Garry y una rosa negra en sus manos.

¡Una rosa negra!

¡¿Quién era el?! ¡¿Y porque no lo conocía?!

Nunca en todo el tiempo que pase en el mundo fabricado escuche de él… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había visto? ¿Qué paso con él?... entonces ¿Por qué Garry tenía el mismo cuadro?

No entendía nada… ¿Qué era esto?

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

La única cosa que tenía seguro era que para dejar de ser una obra más de Guertena tenía que robar mi cuadro de esa galería, pero para eso… tenía que volver a ese horrible lugar. Ya sabía cómo entrar y como salir, lo único que no sabía era si los demás cuadros tratarían de retenerme ahí. Lo más probable, según yo. Todos eran unos sentidos… seguro que ese tonto muñeco estaría encantado con Garry, posiblemente él lo prefería a el más que a mi así que muy probablemente el desee quedarse con Garry.

Gruñí molesta por las cosas que descubría de este mundo y del mundo fabricado.

-¡Papá tonto! ¡¿Porque me hiciste en ese lugar oscuro?!

-¿Mary?

-¡IB!- grite nerviosa mirando hacia la puerta donde mi hermana mayor (lamentablemente) se encontraba mirándome extrañada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se han peleado de nuevo papá y tú?- pregunto confundida a lo que había escuchado hace unos segundos. Rápido negué y cerré el libro metiéndolo entre otros dos.

-no, no… ya sabes cómo hablo sola cuando estoy enojada Ja Ja Ja Ja~

Reí nerviosa notando que aún estaba mirándome de una forma extraña. Diablos, sentía que me estaba comportando como el tonto de Garry cuando actuaba todo miedoso… puaj~

¿Acaso me había escuchado desde hace rato?... ¿no había dicho nada comprometedor verdad?

-¡ah, Ib!- grite alejándome de la mesa y del libro de Guertena.- ¿has visto la televisión? ¡Están buscando una nueva reportera! ¡Esto podía ser para ti!

Ib se movió incomoda cuando la jale hacia la sala donde estaba el televisor. Sabía que no le gustaba que le hablara de eso o tratara de convencerla de cambiar de profesión, ¡pero ya estaba decidido! ¡Ib no sería nunca una pintora!

-Mary… mañana iremos a la galería de arte.- hablo juego de empujarla al sillón y encender la tele en el canal de noticias. La mire yo haciendo un mohín y ella se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía mi desagrado hacia el arte y todas esas cosas.- recuerda que no sabemos nada de la sorpresa de papá, por favor, no armes pleitos entre ustedes, ¿sí?

-no prometo nada.- gruñí girándome a la pantalla.

Cuanto ansiaba cumplir ya los 18 años para largarme de aquí… lamentablemente Ib era un año mayor que yo y el día de mañana Ib cumpliría sus 18… ¡pero ella no se iría de mí! ¡Nunca!

**Capitulo seis**

Estaba agotado luego de haberme quedado toda la noche jugando con los muñecos. No me dejaban ir a dormir y apenas unas horas atrás me habían dejado en paz porque al parecer ya estaban cansados. Regrese a done estaba mi cuadro y me quede profundamente dormido en el suelo (como siempre).

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando desperté ya había luces en el pasillo y a través de mi cuadro. La galería estaba abierta y podía ver a gente en lienzo caminando de un lao al otro. Hoy, si las cosas se daban como ellos decían, Mary vendría aquí por su cuadro… y si Mary venia, significaba que podría venir Ib también.

¡Vería de nuevo a Ib!

Por lo menos a través de los cuadros… y si el plan funcionaba yo saldría del mundo de Guertena ¡regresaría a mi mundo!

Comencé a imaginar los lugares que visitaría primero, el parque, la cafetería… ah… al fin comería macarrones... un buen baño, lo mejor… ¡dormiría en una cama! Tan perdido estaba que no escuche el sonido de una fuerte voz que retumbaba por todos lados… no hasta que vi como una muchedumbre de maniquís que corrían hacia mí.

-¡AAHH!- grite poniéndome de pie lo más rápido que podía y me pegue a la pared cuando pasaron a mi lado, demasiado cerca. No venia por mí.

-rápido. Rápido. Rápido.- repetían ellas mientras seguían corriendo, entonces escuche una voz y letras que salían del suelo.

"ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS."

¿Q-que estaba pasando?

"¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES Y SI ENCUENTRAN A LA SEÑORITA MARY, AVISAD!"

P-pero…

-¡Garry!~

Grito el muñeco arrojándose a mi espalda.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunte viendo que detrás de las maniquís estaban los muñecos azules. Todos corrían uno tras uno y al final de todos, alcance a ver a mamá muñeco con su enorme y aterradora sonrisa.

-¡AAHH!- Grite comenzando a correr cuando este me miro con sus ojos rojos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Ji Ji Ji Ji~ a mamá le gustas~

-¡a mí no!- chille sintiendo esos penetrantes ojos en mi nuca. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... ¡esto ya había ocurrido antes!- ¡AAAAHHHH!

-¡Garry!- escuche a cabeza de maniquí delante de mí y alcance a ver su cabeza arriba de unas cajas de madera. El parecía molesto. Me detuve al lado de la caja y mire atrás viendo que mamá muñeco ya no estaba… ufff~

-Garry es rápido~

Dijo el muñeco azul y yo sonreí con victoria. ¡Ha! ¡Ahora quien decía que era lento!

-¿Qué hacen aquí los dos?- hablo cabeza de maniquí miradnos a ambos y el muñeco y yo lo miramos sin saber que contestar.

-ah…

-¡ustedes deben vigilar el cuadro del abismo de las profundidades!

-¡AHHH! ¡S-si!- grite yo y el muñeco azul se hecho a reír aunque parecía igual de asustado que yo.

-¡pues vayan!

-Ji Ji Ji Ji~

Salí corriendo a la otra dirección de donde estábamos y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar en donde el cuadro ese se encontraba… seguía viéndose igual que antes. Ambos nos quedamos viendo el cuadro, vigilando cada persona de lienzo que pasaba al lado de este. Yo buscaba una señal de cabello rubio o alguna de cabello castaño… el problema es que había muchos y muchas de cabello castaño y ninguna rubia.

El muñeco se bajó de mi hombro y camino alrededor del cuadro y luego fue a los demás que se encontraban en los otros pasillos. Me dejo solo por un buen rato y me quede vigilando el cuadro. Personas que se detenían para admirar la enorme pintura de Guertena, casi ninguna decía nada en voz baja, mucho menos se acercaban tanto como para tocarlo… hasta que note una silueta de un hombre mayor. Tenía cabello blanco y parecía usar un traje negro, también traía un sombrero de copa en una de sus manos… estaba demasiado cercas y parecía alguien sospechoso, sobre todo cuando volteo a ver alrededor por si alguien lo miraba.

¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Me acerque viendo como el anciano daba unos pasos más hasta quedar a milímetros de la pintura. Podía ver cada vez más sus rasgos, ojos negros, cejas gruesas y nariz enorme. De pronto coloco su mano de golpe sobre el lienzo y me asusto al ver lo que veía, parecía unirse con el cuadro… como si este lo absorbiera.

-¡Garry!~

Grite el muñeco arrojándose a mi nuca y di un grito asustado… justo en ese momento el anciano retiro la mano del cuadro como si alguien lo hubiera atrapado… o como si hubiera escuchado mi grito. ¡Eso era imposible! A veces me preguntaba que también estaba de mi salud mental, probablemente no muy bien.

-¿Garry?~ ¿Qué pasa Garry?~

Pregunto el muñeco cuando me quede analizando lo que había visto.

No era posible lo que acababa de ver. ¡Definitivamente me había vuelto loco! ¡Ha, ya estaba apto para ser uno más de los cuadros de Guertena! ¡Aaaaaah!

-tierra llamando a Garry~

-creo…- dije comenzando a hablar cuando el anciano se alejó del cuadro al ver que unas mujeres se acercaban.- que aquí hay algo extraño.

-¿eh?~

-ese señor.- lo señale y el muñeco miro a la persona que apuntaba.- parecía traspasar el cuadro cuando coloco su mano en la pintura.

-¡¿EEEHH?!~

**Continuara… xD**

…

Hahaahaa el muñeco azul se sorprendió mucho xD

¿Quién será ese anciano? ¬u¬

Ha, seguro lo saben… quizás no :B

¡Mary es la pequeña!… ¡ya salió Ib! …poquito pero salió x)

Será una niña buena… es que no sé cómo hacerla, como nunca hablo en el juego… quien sabe cómo sea, además no la veo siendo salvaje, ruda… toda una chica mala… naaa~ eso es de Mary xD

Hahaahaa… ¡En fin!

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo

Gracias por los reviews :D!

A Yoyi~ ^^

A MizuzuDiamont~ ^^

A LaCalimaDelVerano~ ^^

¡Gracias!


	5. Mary

**Notas: **¡Hola! Soy Maii… ^^

Hoy solo dejare uno pequeño de Mary… es que el séptimo aún no está bien hecho y no quiero subirlo sin revisar y eso… pero, mañana o pasado subiré el siete y de una vez el ocho

Disfruten de este pequeño… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! x)

…

Ah, subí unos capítulos de una historia que hice, se titula "El Dolor del mago".

Es de fantasía, romance y humor.

Espero que se den una pasada y la lean… la página es esa:

Espero y la disfruten como este fanfic de Ib (si es que la leen) hahaa~

En fin… ahora si… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! (:

**Mary:**

¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!

¡Una exposición más!

¡Un día más en mi vida que era una pérdida de tiempo!

Mis supuestos padres nos había levantado tempano esta mañana, "mi madre" le había dado un regalo a Ib, aparte se esa sorpresa que le tenían guardad. Ella le dio un hermoso vestido blanco que suponiendo, lo usaría hoy para la "sorpresa".

Ib se probó el vestido y… me gusto, realmente me gustaba algunas de los vestidos que Ib usaba, lo único malo es que su ropa no me quedaba también como le quedaba a ella. "Mi padre" al verla con ese vestido decidió darle su otro regalo, una chaquetilla roja muy linda también. Aunque solo se la había dado para que se cubriera los hombros descubiertos de la pequeña Ib.

Ib estaba animado y con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras yo me moría de aburrimiento al saber dónde pasaría toda mi tarde. Encerrada en las puertas de una horrible galería de arte.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que había pensado y cuando me di cuenta, "mis padres" ya nos estaban llevando a ese infierno.

-chicas, ¿están listas para la sorpresa?- hablo "mi madre" desde el asiento del copiloto. Vi la sonrisa de "mi padre" cuando Ib contesto un "si" y yo rodee los ojos aburrida. Me daba igual, solo me portaba bien porque Ib me lo había pedido.

-es un lugar que les va a gustar.

-sí, es una sorpresa para ambas… no sé por qué, pero en ese lugar se siente como si todo hubiera comenzado.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte confundida y él se echó a reír viéndome desde el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué sucede Ib?- pregunto "mi madre" de pronto viendo a Ib con su rostro preocupado.- ¿te sientes mal?

Mire a mi hermana al lado mío y esta nos sonrió rápidamente para tranquilizarnos.

-estoy bien, solo estoy pensando cual será la sorpresa.

Ellos rieron por eso y yo rodé los ojos. No era como si no lo supiera, ella ya lo sabía perfectamente al igual que yo.

Ninguno hablo más después de eso y permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino. El sol se estaba comenzando a esconder y el cielo pareció de un color naranja y amarillo, lindo.

Salimos del auto y "mamá" y "papá" hicieron un "¡tachan!" viendo el edificio que estaba detrás de ellos. Ib sonrió enormemente mientras que yo apartaba la mirada con enfado.

-¿y quién es el artista que veremos?- pregunto Ib cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras hacia la galería. Había varias personas elegantes afuera, todos parecían entusiasmados para entrar. Mire mi vestido, un vestido parecido al de Ib solo que el mío tenia mangas largas y bordados de flores, un poco soso pero me gustaba el color verde.

-no lo conoceremos, lamentablemente el artista murió hace años.

Escuche a "mi padre" contestarle.

-qué mal.- dijo Ib.- pero, ¿cuál es el nombre?

-es uno de mis favoritos Ib.- le dijo "mi madre".

¿Cuánto más iba a escuchar esta tortura?

Escuche las risas de ambos al ver la cara de confusión de Ib y yo rodé los ojos. Su diversión familiar, sin duda no la entendía.

-mmm…

-¡Weiss Guertena, cariño!

¡¿QUÉ?!

Sentí como si el mundo cayera sobre mí. De pronto me faltaba aire y no podía moverme.

-¿Mary? Cariño, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto ella al ver que me había quedado quieta sin poder moverme a ningún lado.

-¿hija? ¿Mary, estas bien?

-¿Mary?

Esto no estaba pasando… estaba a centímetros de entrar a mi peor pesadilla. Al lugar que fue mi antiguo mundo… el lugar que siempre odie. Ese oscuro, frio y aterrador mundo… el mundo fabricado que ese Guertena creo para nosotros. ¡Estaba frente a mí! Y no sabía qué hacer en este momento…


	6. Garry y el antiguo retrato olvidado

**Notas: **¡Hola! Soy Maii… de nuevo x)

Aquí el capítulo siete.

Perdón por no haberlo subido antes, estaba… estoy en exámenes =n=

Pero aquí está ya… disfruten

**Capitulo siete**

-¡EEHH!~

Fue lo único que dijo el muñeco azul cuando le dije lo sucedido. Nos quedamos mirando el cuadro y al anciano que estaba a una distancia aceptable para el público. Podía decir que ese hombre tramaba algo. Era fácil de predecir, aunque no lucia asustado, nervioso ni nada parecido a eso… el parecía más bien, tranquilo y sereno… sin ninguna preocupación.

¡Si yo pudiera ser así!

-¿deberíamos contarle a cabeza de maniquí sobre esto?- pregunte aun mirando al hombre, el muñeco azul no me contestaba por estar viéndolo al igual que yo. Las mujeres se fueron y el hombre se volvió acercar, pero esta vez solo miraba el cuadro... buscando algo.

-¿Garry?~

Hablo esta vez el muñeco y lo mire cuando me abrazo la cabeza.

-ese hombre~

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupado cuando vi su rostro aterrado. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se ponía así?

-ese hombre~…me da mucho miedo~

-pero si no ha hecho nada aun.- conteste luego de suspirar. El parecía ser solo un niño en algunos momentos.- además no te preocupes, creo que solo soñé eso que vi… no creo que en verdad haya pasado.

El muñeco azul movió la cabeza.

-no el~

Dijo y luego señalo.

-el sí~

Mire a dirección donde apuntaba y me encontré a un chico más joven, con la ropa más grande que él y vieja para estar dentro de un lugar así. Estaba alejado en una esquina, casi no se distinguía bien. De la nada se sacó algo que traía dentro del saco. Una cajita plateada y una… cajetilla de cigarros.

-¡aquí no se puede fumar!- grite señalando al hombre. ¿Qué no había leído las reglas de la galería?

Obviamente el chico no me escucho y claro que no hiso caso.

-hazlo ya, se rápido y vete de aquí.- dijo el anciano sin apartar la mirada del cuadro.

-momento, no ves que tuve que entrar sin que alguien me viera… si tan solo me hubieras dado ropa como la tuya.

-hazlo y vete.- repitió el anciano.

El chico chisteo y arrojo el cigarro al suelo.

-más te vale pagarme después, si no juro que iré por ti.

El anciano no dijo nada y el chico volvió a sacar su mechero, le dio una mala cara y luego se fue.

Espera… ¿Por qué había sacado el mechero?

¿Él iba a…?

N-no... No puede ser…. El…

¡El piensa incendiar la galería!

-¿Garry?~

-¡avísales a todos sobre ese chico!- grite sobresaltándolo y luego el anciano se acercó al cuadro de nuevo.- ¡creo que intentara incendiar la galería!

-¡¿Qué?!~

Grito el muñeco cayendo de mi hombro por la impresión y lo mire. Estaba tan asustado como yo.

-e-el, el intentara quemar la galería… o quizás… quemar

-Garry.

Escuchamos una voz y volteamos creyendo que alguno de los de cabeza de maniquí estaba aquí pero no, nadie estaba detrás de nosotros. Solo éramos el muñeco azul y yo en ese pasillo. Entonces ¿Quién me había llamado?

-muy pronto nos conoceremos.

-¡EEKK!- grite viendo de quien era la voz que escuchábamos. Voltee hacia el cuadro de nuevo y era él. ¡El anciano era quien me había hablado!- ¿c-como es que el…?

Y ahí el anciano se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-G-Garry… e-ese hombre…~

-T-tenemos q-que avisar a los demás.

El muñeco asintió levantándose del suelo y luego de subirse a mi hombro, Salí corriendo.

Esto se pondría muy feo, esto se pondría muy… realmente, ¡muy feo!

Llegamos a donde cabeza de maniquí y otros estaban, muñeco azul me había indicado cuales pasillos tomar para llegar más rápido y una vez que lo vimos, le contamos todo. Todo lo que había pasado. Cabeza de maniquí y los demás se quedaron perplejos por eso, algunos parecían mirarse entre sí como si supieran algo que muchos no sabían. ¿Ellos sabían quién era el anciano? ¿o solo lo estaba imaginando?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y una voz que gritaba:

¡MARY! ¡LA SEÑORITA MARY ESTA AQUÍ!

¡Mary estaba aquí!

Luego otra voz que gritaba:

¡PROBLEMAS! ¡HAN PRENDIDO FUEGO A UNA DE LOS CUADROS!

Todo mundo comenzó a gritar y a correr por todos lados, yo no sabía si hacer lo mismo o irme a rincón más alejado para no ser empujado por todos. Cabeza de maniquí estaba en blanco y el muñeco azul se sostenía de mi cabeza con fuerza, podía ver sus piernitas temblar.

Esto en verdad no era bueno…

-Garry~

-¿Q-que hacemos?

-vayan a buscar a Masao ustedes dos, los demás vigilaran a Mary y detendrán el fuego.

-e-espera… ¿Q-quién es Masao?

-El sentimental Masao, creí haberte hablado de eso ya Garry.- dijo cabeza de maniquí como un padre regañaría a su hijo y me encogí de hombros, pero viendo que no era capaz de recordarlo suspiro.- Masao, el antiguo retrato olvidado.

**Capitulo ocho.**

El antiguo retrato olvidado… ¡el antiguo retrato olvidado estaba aquí!, ¿pero cómo sabría quién era? ¿Cómo se veía? Además dejando todo eso a un lado… ¿Cómo había logrado entrar?

No entendía nada, no sabía nada y no tenía ni idea que hacer ahora.

Muñeco azul no reaccionaba, cabeza de maniquí estaba bastante extraño y los demás estaban tratando de apagar el cuadro que había sido prendido.

¡Espera!... ese chico había hecho eso… el chico de hace un momento… el, él lo había hecho, pero ¿Por qué? A no ser que sea… ¡Masao!

-¡ESO ES!- grite al descubrir la verdadera identidad.

-¿Garry?~

-¡ese chico es el tal Masao! ¡Estoy seguro!... Aunque no comprendo muy bien porque hiso algo así, mucho menos no tengo ni idea de porque ese anciano extraño toco el cuadro- suspire pesadamente y luego muñeco azul me golpeó la cabeza para llamarme- además, cuando toco la pintura y ¡ahh! ¡No entiendo!… ¿eh?

-ahí~

Señalo el con su mano temblorosa a uno de los cuadros que estaban al lado de nosotros y mire a través de él, de nuevo el anciano, pero estaba corriendo hacia otro de los pasillos. Muñeco azul me dijo que lo siguiera y lo hice, aunque algo me decía que esto sería peligroso.

Llegamos a un pasillo oscuro y nos detuvimos justo en frente donde se encontraba "El abismo de las profundidades". El anciano se detuvo del otro lado, miro a su alrededor y luego se acercó al cuadro quitando las cadenas de seguridad que había, se hinco y de inmediato sucedió lo de hace rato.

Sus manos se fueron consumiendo por la pintura y antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo vimos desaparecer de ahí. Mire a muñeco azul con los ojos desorbitados y este me miro con la boca abierta.

-¿lo viste?- le pregunte para saber si solamente yo me había vuelto loco.

-si~

Contesto y eso me alivio un poco.

-tenemos que… tenemos que ir por el… creo…

-tenemos que saber que quiere~

-y saber quién es..

-¡GARRY! ¡MUÑECO AZUL!

¡AAAHHH!

¡AAAHHH!~

Gritamos los dos cuando una de las mujeres mitad cuadro llego por detrás de nosotros.

-¿Q-que pasa?- pregunte cuando la vi completamente agotada, como si hubiera corrido un largo maratón sin ningún descanso. Ella respiro hondo unos segundos luego se sostuvo en el marco del corredor.

-cabeza, cabeza de maniquí dice que alguien ha entrado por el cuadro del abismo.

-sí, ¡es el anciano!- dije yo y muñeco azul asintió.

-¿el anciano?- pregunto ella confundida y ahora yo asentí.

-el anciano que Garry y yo vimos hace rato~ ¡ese viejito paso el cuadro tocándolo con la mano!~

-ningún ser humano de tu mundo puede hacer eso- dijo ella bastante segura de sí misma y yo hice una mueca.

-pues lo vimos, estaba frente a nosotros y en un segundo desapareció.

-¡así es!~ desapareció como un conejo en un sombrero~

Ella nos miró un rato sin decir nada y luego suspiro dejándose caer al suelo.

-estoy agotada, en sima debo ayudarlos a encontrar a ese idiota de Masao.

-¿T-tu.. T-tu sabes quién es ese tal Masao?- pregunte al escucharla quejarse sobre ese chico insultándolo con cientos de palabras. Ella me miro poniendo los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-por supuesto, ¿porque no lo iba a saber?

-¡yo no sé!~

Se quejó el muñeco azul y la mujer mitad cuadro le sonrió divertida.

-tu aun no estabas aquí, tampoco Mary… mmm, mucho menos Garry.

-¿lo has visto? ¿Sabes cómo es el? Cabeza de maniquí nos dijo que lo encontráramos pero no sabemos quién es o como luzca.

-cómo olvidarlo- contesto ella con una sonrisa soñadora y rodé los ojos mientras trataba de hacer memoria- Masao es… alto, delgado, su piel es pálida, más que la tuya- dijo ella señalándome como si fuera basura al lado de ese chico. Muñeco azul rio y yo suspire sin darle importancia.- usa un traje negro, cabello hasta los hombros y de color de la noche, ojos negros como gato y una hermosa sonrisa que te derrite.- termino con un suspiro y me golpee la cara viéndola metida en sus fantasías mientras se recargaba en el marco con la cabeza al techo.

-uuug~ la perdimos~

-gracias por el cumplido- dijo una voz extraña haciendo que la mujer mitad cuadro se despertara de su transe y mirara como loca alrededor al igual que nosotros.

-¿Q-quien está ahí?

-tu eres…

-mi nombre es Masao.

Dijo y detrás de la mujer mitad cuadro se asomó una mano y después apareció un chico de negro, justo como ella lo había descrito. Él nos miraba a muñeco azul y a mí y nos sonrió a ambos, luego miro a la mujer cuadro y la fulmino con la mirada.

-M-Masao…

-largo- gruño y mujer cuadro chillo alejándose unas manos de él- largo.- volvió a decir pero esta vez sonando más molesto y más alto que hace rato.

-y-yo… y-yo…

-no estoy para juegos, agotas mi paciencia y sabes que tengo poca.

-¡S-si!- grito ella y luego salió corriendo lejos de aquí.

-¿Quién eres tú?~

Pregunto de pronto muñeco azul a mi lado y lo mire ladeando la ceja. ¿Qué no lo sabía aun?

-creo que tus oídos no sirven amiguito.

-¡si sirven!~

Grito molesto y lo agarre tapándole la boca con las manos.

-shhhh, que no ves que él es Masao. El chico del cuadro…

-así es, soy el antiguo cuadro olvidado Garry- hablo el mientras le explicaba al muñeco azul quien era el- Masao, uno de los cuadros de Guertena y he venido aquí a este… mundo, solo para una cosa. Y sé muy bien que tú sabrás donde lo puedo encontrar, si las cosas salen según lo planeado todo estará tranquilo… así que, no lo arruinen. Como dije: no estoy para juegos, agotan mi paciencia y para eso, tengo poca. No querrán verme enojado- dijo fulminando a muñeco azul y este se giró para abrazarse a mí- y no les gustara lo que haga si eso pasa, por favor hagan lo que pido.

-T-tenemos que buscar a un hombre que entro aquí, L-lo sentimos, p-pero tenemos que irnos… -comencé hablar sin pensar bien las cosas. Se suponía que tenía que quedarme aquí y vigilarlo o algo que no recuerdo ahora, pero… ¡no podía quedarme aquí con el! ¡Era un maniaco!

Di unos pasos atrás dirigiéndome al final del pasillo y entonces este se echó a reír.

-ese hombre que vieron, el anciano de afuera… soy yo- ¡¿Qué?!- Como sabrás Garry, salí de aquí hace más de 50 años, en tu mundo yo envejezco pero aquí no, aquí regreso a la edad que tengo en el cuadro que Guertena pinto. Debo decir que ser joven se siente muy bien, aunque ser un adulto y envejecer no es tan malo. Todos respetan a un hombre mayor haya afuera...

-¡todos excepto Garry!~

Grito muñeco azul y yo lo calle zarandeándolo en el aire. ¡¿Por qué decía esas cosas?! ¡¿Qué no entendía lo que estaba pasando?!

-cierra la boca estúpido muñeco- soltó de pronto y se me puso la piel de gallina- entre más rápido se hagan las cosas, más rápido los dejare solos, ahora dime donde esta.- dijo el mirándome fijamente y temblé dando un paso atrás.

-¿d-donde esta qué?

-mi cuadro.

… **Continuara… O_O**

¡Volví! Hehe, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo… aunque todavía no lo pienso bien, no sé cómo meter a Ib en esto… mmmm seguiré pensando como… ¡En fin!

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo

…

Ahh, había dicho que tenía otra historia escrita en FictionPress:

s/3116667/1/

Esa es mía, originalmente… pasen y lean, esta entretenida a menos que no te guste ese género :/

Bueno, ahora si me voy ¡adiós!

¡Y gracias por los comentarios! X)


	7. Ib

**Notas:** Hola soy Maii… regrese…

Ando triste porque borre por error el capítulo nueve, el original y el que había creado de Ib por eso no subí durante unos días u_u

Hice este tratando de recordar lo que había puesto en el primero pero no me salió igual, aggg! ¡Puro sufrimiento!

En fin… espero y a ustedes les guste el capítulo nueve, el de Mary y el especial de Ib. ¡el primero estaba mejor hecho! n

**Ib**

No sé por qué Mary actuaba de esa forma tan extraña, aunque siempre había sido así. No le gustaba nada el tema sobre pintores, cuadros, galerías… ella odiaba eso. Recuerdo que cuando cumplió 15 años, mamá le dio un kit de pinturas y Mary lo destruyo en ese mismo momento que lo tuvo en sus manos. Ese día mamá y ella se pelearon y yo tuve que calmar a mi hermana y decirle que le pidiera perdón a nuestra madre. Lo bueno es que ella lo hacía, pedía perdón cuando veía que era ella quien se equivocaba.

Ella siempre fue un poco agresiva y rebelde, era lo especial en ella pero este día… ella estaba más extraña de lo normal. Por lo general Mary no le tenía miedo a nada, ella era atrevida y se arriesgaba a probar cosas nuevas siempre. Ella quería ponerse un tatuaje en su cara, claro que mis padres no la dejaban… en fin… estaba preocupada. Lucia realmente mal, demasiado pálida y sus manos le temblaban. No parecía querer caminar pasos grandes y le tome la mano mientras mi padre y mi madre iban a buscar algo para que tomara.

Aunque por fuera Mary lucia como toda una chica ruda y un poco fría. La verdad es que ella parecía tener miedo. Recuerdo también unas noches que la encontré llorando en la cama y la vez que me iba a ir de campamento, su rostro de terror al ver que me iba. No iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a mi hermana menor, mucho menos después de eso…

Hace una semana llego una carta a la casa, la tome, creí que era algún tipo de publicidad porque no tenía nombre ni para quien iba. La abrí y leí algo que desconcertó por completo:

"_Yo sé lo que eres._

_Se muchas cosas de ti y del mundo fabricado._

_Si deseas saber de mí y del por qué se de ti,_

_Ven a verme este fin de semana a la exposición de la galería._

_Si no vienes,_

_Creo que Garry estará encantado de ayudarme a quemar tu cuadro."_

¿Quién era y porque amenazaba a Mary con ir a la galería de arte? ¿Él estaba aquí? Si eso era verdad, entonces no me apartaría de Mary en ningún momento, pasara lo que pasara. No iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara. Nadie.

**Capitulo nueve.**

-mi cuadro.

-N-no sédóndeestá- mentí dando unos pasos más hasta que choque con una pared y este chico maniaco rio.

-no mientas, Garry. No sabes hacerlo, además… si no lo haces pasaran cosas malas, por así decirlo.

-¿cosas malas?~

Pregunto muñeco azul.

-sí- dijo comenzando a sacar algo de su chamarra. Cuando saco el enorme cuchillo me miro y sonrió de oreja a oreja dándole una rápida lamida a la punta afilada. El era justo como Mary al menos eso me recordaba. Sin dudas ese chico era de este lugar-…cosas pequeñas- volvió hablar esta vez mirando a muñeco azul- como: sacarte el relleno o arrancarte ese horrible botón que tienes por ojo, quizás cortarte en pedacitos o simplemente quemarte vivo, ¿no es divertido?- el muñeco azul negó perdiendo el color de su cara al escuchar todas esas torturas que decía y de nuevo me abrazo dándole la espalda a Masao.

-t-tu… ¿c-conoces a Mary?- pregunte sin haberlo pensado bien. Cuando estaba asustado o nervioso se me daba de hablar tonterías y decir lo primero que pensaba, nada bueno para esos momentos.

-esa idiota- gruño- ni la menciones. Solo una estúpida dejaría pasar una oportunidad así, ¿sabes que hice, Garry? Le ofrecí mi ayuda, mis servicios… ¿y que hiso? Los rechazo, no llego nunca y bueno… no la iba a esperar por siempre. La verdad, me importa poco si es o no una obra más de Guertena. Es tan tonta como todas las de aquí.

-¿Por qué ibas a ayudar a Mary? ¿A qué?

-veo que eres muy curioso- contesto riendo- la verdad es que solo la iba a utilizar para mis beneficios pero bueno... ¿Qué había dicho?... ¡oh, si!... Garry, se un niño bueno y llévame hasta mi cuadro.

-¡Garry no es un niño!~

Le grito cabeza de maniquí separándose de mí de nuevo y el maniaco lo miro y luego comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora que íbamos a hacer?

-los peluches como tú, no deberían hablar ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra… mejor dicho: existir.

-¿Q-que haces?- pregunte tratando de alejarme cada paso que el daba hacia nosotros, el no contesto y en un movimiento rápido jalo a muñeco azul de mis manos y lo tomo de la cabeza apretándolo fuertemente del cráneo. El muñeco azul chillo de dolor y yo lo mire aterrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Duele~ Duele~

Decía muñeco azul mientras lloraba.

-es solo un masaje, ¿no te gusta pequeño?

-no~ no~ Garry~

Me llamo y desperté de mi trance. Estaba tan asustado que no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar. Realmente no podía moverme y solo me había quedado mirando como Masao torturaba al pequeño muñeco azul. Después de todo… en verdad era un maldito cobarde. Solo estaba quieto sin hacer nada y ¡muñeco azul sufría!

-Garry~ Garry~

-cierra tu boca estúpido muñeco, ¿o deseas que te arranque ese horrible hilo negro?

-no~ no~ ¿conque voy a comer?~

-¡S-SUELTALO!- antes de que el maniaco se opusiera o dijera algo le quite el cuchillo de la mano y jale a muñeco azul con la otra. Él estaba tan concentrado en lastimar a muñeco azul que ni siquiera me veía y aproveche el momento indicado en que me dio la espalda. Vi como Masao se quedó perplejo unos segundos pero sonrió cuando vio el cuchillo que lo apuntaba. Mi mano temblaba tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se me caería y me cortaría yo mismo. Patético.

-Garry, eso fue muy valiente. Estúpido pero valiente… ahora dame eso, te cortaras. Sé un buen niño.

-¡que Garry…!~

Le tape la boca a muñeco azul antes de que dijera algo que molestara de nuevo a Masao e intentara hacer algo peor. El me miró fijamente durante un buen rato y retrocedí de nuevo. No podía regresarle el cuchillo a ese loco pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo lo llevaría con cabeza de maniquí si este nos tenía atrapado a muñeco azul y a mí? Lo peor de todo es que estaba tan asustado que no sabía si mis movientes serian rápidos o lentos y torpes o seguros. Muñeco azul me miro, estaba igual que yo y mire que sus manitas también le temblaban. ¿El estaría bien? no le había hecho daño, ¿verdad?

-Mu-muñeco azul- esa era la única solución que podía pensar en este momento- v-ve y busca a cabeza de maniquí, dile todo y… y lle-llevate esto- dije entregándole el cuchillo en sus manitas y este levanto la mirada para verme luego de mirar con terror el cuchillo que le había entregado- ve rápido y quédate allá.

-Garry…~

-llevare a Masao a su cuadro.

-pero… Garry~ estarás solito con el~

Dijo señalándolo. Masao solo nos miraba aburrido. ¿Por qué no decía nada o hacia algo para detenerme? A menos que… este no fuera la única arma que tenía. Diablos. Mire a muñeco azul que está comenzando a llorar y le sonreí alegremente.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- mentí, pero era la única opción para que muñeco azul se fuera.

-promete que jugaremos después~

-claro.

**Mary**

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No quería entrar pero lo hice. Mis pasos eran lentos pero varias personas me llevaron hasta aquí. Escuche preguntarme cosas y después escuche que se iban por algo que no recuerdo que era. Sentí una mano que apretaba la mía y mire a Ib a mi lado. Estaba preocupada por mí.

Ib.

Ib siempre era la única que en verdad le importaba. La única que en verdad me quería.

Mire alrededor, todos esos cuadros que había visto muchas veces cuando era niña. Todos eran conocidos para mí, yo había nacido con todos ellos. Yo había estado dentro de ese mundo creado. Hay, ese lugar oscuro que tanto miedo daba, yo había estado sola siempre y no quería volverlo a estar.

Tenía que salir, salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Huir. Aun no sabía que cosas podían pasar si entraba en este lugar. ¿Me absorbería el cuadro? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera aquí? Eso fue lo que siempre me preguntaba. Todas esas pesadillas que tuve hace tiempo eran sobre esto. Yo regresando a la galería de arte con los cuadros que Guertena pinto, yo regresando al mundo creado, yo estando sola en ese pequeño cuarto. ¡No!

¡Definitivamente no quería eso! ¡Nunca más regresaría a ese lugar! ¡No mientras Ib estuviera conmigo!

-no…

No termine de decirle a Ib lo que quería porque fui callada con un sonido fuerte. Era la alarma y gritos de algunas personas.

¡FUEGO!

¡HAY FUEGO!

¡HAN PRENDIDO FUEGO A UNOS DE LOS CUADROS!

**Continuara… (:**

¿Les gusto? Espero que si -.-

Bueno… el siguiente será solo un capitulo, tratare de hacerlo largo y tratare de subirlo e de mayo, si no será hasta el día 6 u. U

Comenten por favor, quisiera saber si desean ponerle algo a Ib… no sé, una manía, una frases favorita, un tic o algo que se les ocurra… por que como dije, aun no sé como hacerla pero creo que me salió bien la parte de Ib.

¡En fin!

Nos vemos hasta el capítulo diez :D

Adiós


	8. Garry y Masao

**Notas:** Soy Maii… regrese.

Hehee perdón por la demora… lo siento, no tengo internet y desde mi celular no puedo subir documentos :s

Ahora si aquí dejo el capítulo diez, espero y les guste. Hay si me sale algunos errores díganme, porque en el anterior puse "cabeza de maniquí" cuando debía haber sido "muñeco azul" hahaahaa… oh error mío, por estar pensando en el xD

Bueno… ¡los dejo!

Y de nuevo… ¡perdón! Dx

**Capitulo diez.**

Camine a paso de tortuga por el pasillo. Luego de hacer que muñeco azul se fuera rápido con cabeza de maniquí me espere otro rato para poder partir. Quería que muñeco azul les dijera a los demás sobre Masao. No quería encontrarme con alguien por los pasillos y que este se volviera a enojar o fuera y lo atacara. Además, no sabía bien si tenía otro cuchillo o no… quizás otra cosa que no fuese cuchillo. ¿Acaso tenía una pistola?

Escuche gruñidos de Masao detrás de mí, estaba molesto de hacer tanto tiempo después de que muñeco azul se fuera, por alguna razón sentía que Masao no quería atacarme… no lo sé, mantenía distancia y solo me miraba de mala gana. No lo entendía pero lo agradecía mucho. ¡Gracias!

Mire a mi lado al cuadro escupidor (haahaa así le puse porque no sé cuál sea su nombre) el movió la lengua de un lado al otro y justo cuando pase escupió pero rápido lo esquive. Muchas veces me había pasado eso y ya sabía cómo poder esquivar su salivazo. Aunque… Masao no lo había visto venir.

-¡maldición!

Temblé y di media vuelta para mirarlo. El miraba el cuadro con todo su odio y el cuadro solo movía la lengua, aun así, sus ojos parecían aterrados. Era como si no pudiera detener la inercia de su lengua que se movía de un lado al otro.

-hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?

El cuadro cerro sus ojos fuertemente y Masao sonrió.

-parece que no me han olvidado.

-¿p-podemos c-continuar?- pregunte y este me miro de mala gana.

-supongo que a tu paso llegaremos dentro de cien años, ¿estas tratando de hacer algo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- ¡porque no tenía ninguna idea, estaba completamente en blanco!- solo, solo… uhm, solo…

El gruño y de pronto saco una pequeña navaja o cuchillo, más pequeño que el anterior y sonrió de nuevo viendo mi rostro. Sentía como mi cuerpo se volvía débil, mis manos y pies temblaban, me faltaba aire y no podía pasar saliva. ¡Yo estaba en lo correcto! Masao tenía otra arma… la pregunta es: ¿Cuántas armas tendrá guardadas?

-¿Q-que…?

-cierra tu boca.

Lo hice y en cuanto la cerré vi como Masao apuñalo al cuadro. No solo una, varias veces. Una tras una y así durante unos minutos que fueron eternos. No podía creer que existiera alguien como él. ¿En verdad podía ser tan malo con alguien?… no eran personas, no, pero ellos sentían como nosotros, tenían sentimientos, miedos y sentían dolor como todos. ¿Por qué los lastimaba? Eran de su mismo lugar de nacimiento, del mundo creado. Ambos venían del mismo mundo. No lo entendía. No, no podía comprender porque él era así. Pero tampoco quería sentarme a tener una linda plática sobre sus muchos traumas de infancia siendo un cuadro de Guertena.

-lindo- murmuro limpiando el filo de la navaja, sonrió para sí mismo y luego giro su cabeza para mirarme- continuemos.

No podía hablar, sentía que si abría la boca saldría un chillido y no quería eso, así que solo asentí y eso volvió a causarle risa.

-espero no encontrarme con ningún otro amiguito tuyo Garry, apuñalar muchas veces es agotador.

Lo sabía, tenía que tener cuidado y escoger los pasillos correctos para no encontrarnos con nadie. Y si en uno de esos nos encontrábamos con mujer mitad cuadro, ¿Qué cosas le haría? ¿O con mamá muñeco o simplemente con cualquier otro que pasara por nuestro camino?

No dije nada después de eso y seguimos caminando, a paso de tortuga hacia el cuadro de Masao.

…¡!

... espera… el cuadro de Masao… el cuadro de Masao… el cuadro… Masao…

…¡!

¡ESTABA EN LA OTRA DIRECCIÓN! ¡ESTABA EN LA ANTIGUA HABITACION DE MARY!

-Oh diab….

Me calle luego de que las luces se apagaron y quedamos en completa total oscuridad. ¡Oh demonios! ¡¿Qué había pasado?! ¡¿Por qué se habían ido las luces?! ¡Y yo, estando atorado con el!

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito Masao.

-¡NO HICE NADA!

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y algunos gritos comenzaron a escucharse. A lo lejos las mujeres mitad cuadro estaban riendo, parecían divertidas, no entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Era algún plan de cabeza de maniquí? Esto era peligroso. Masao en cualquier rato explotaría y le daría un ataque o algo peor. Antes de poder decir algo más sentí una mano jalando mi cabello y una cosa afilada en mi cuello.

-es mejor que no pienses huir, Garry- susurro Masao en mi oreja con todo su furia en la voz. ¿Escapar? Diablos, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido esa idea. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Era un completo tonto! Que un tonto… un completo idio…

_**¡AAAAHHHH!**_

Se escuchó un grito que me puso la piel de gallina. Pero esa voz era, era tan parecida a la de… Ib. Que gracioso, estar en una situación de casi muerte me hacía escuchar la voz de Ib. Aunque… escucharla gritar me asustaba más.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dímelo!- ordeno Masao jalándome el cabello de nuevo.

-¡no lo sé! ¡Cómo iba a saberlo si estoy en el mismo lugar donde tu estas!- grite molesto y este gruño dándome un golpe en la espalda.

-si esto es una trampa, tus amigos están muertos Garry.

No dije nada por el golpe que me dio, no sabía que fuera tan doloroso un golpe en ese lugar. Las luces ya estaban volviendo a la normalidad pero todo quedo en completa oscuridad de nuevo, mire por uno de los cuadros que conectaban con la galería de arte y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con un rostro que mostraba terror.

¡ERA MARY!

¿Estaba llorando?

Oh no, Masao no debía verla… espera… ¿Por qué no debía verla?... ¡aaahh, demonios! Algo me decía que Masao no debía ver a Mary, tenía que alejarlo de aquí y rápido.

-hay que movernos- dije aun sintiendo la cuchilla de bajo de mi garganta.

Masao no dijo nada por un rato pero luego bajo el cuchillo, sin soltarme del cabello.

-si intentas algo…

-¡ya lo sé!

Este me jalo de mi gastada gabardina y comencé a caminar por el corredor oscuro, con cuidado de no tropezarme con alguna cosa. Si eso pasaba, no quería imaginarme lo que el loco haría. A lo lejos había luz, no mucha pero podía ver un poco mejor.

Las cosas no iban para nada como yo las estaba pensando. Primero me equivoco de camino, ¿Cómo iba a dar la vuelta sin que Masao se diera cuenta de mi error? Luego las luces, ¿Por qué se habían apagado?... ¿Mary tenía algo que ver con todo esto que pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí afuera y por qué lloraba?... ¿Por qué…? Espera, si Mary lloraba era por una cosa, ¿no?

¿Dónde estaba Ib? ¿Ella no estaba con ella? ¿No había venido a la galería? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Por qué lloraba entonces?... ¡aaa! ¡No entendía nada! y mi memoria no daba para más. No podía pensar con claridad ni unir los puntos extraños que ocurrían.

Masao había venido aquí por su cuadro ¿pero Mary? Muñeco azul y cabeza de maniquí escucharon de oído y boca sobre la llegada de Mary a la galería de arte… ellos planeaban traerla de vuelta al mundo creado pero Masao… Masao dijo algo sobre querer ayudar a Mary con quien sabe qué cosa. ¿Masao y Mary? ¿Ellos eran amigos? ¿Conocidos? De cualquier forma, la única cosa que ellos dos querían era sacar su cuadro de aquí. Aunque, no sabía si Mary tenía en mente eso. Tal vez Masao le conto… no sabía para qué. ¿Qué pasaba si se llevaban su cuadro? cabeza de maniquí nunca me dijo que ocurriría. Se supone que pasaría algo, ¿no? Por eso Masao esta como loco por sacar su cuadro de aquí.

Tenía que descubrir bien que era lo que pasaba con eso del cuadro y saber porque Masao había entrado aquí… y Mary, claro. ¿Mary llorando?

_**¡AAAAHHHH!**_

De nuevo ese grito tan... tan... Ib.

¡EEKK! En verdad me estaba volviendo loco. Escuchando a Ib por los pasillos oscuros. Si Ib ya no estaba en el mundo creado, eso era imposible. Debía de estar sufriendo una seria alucinación. Tal vez por el golpe que me dio Masao en la espalda, quizás sin querer me dio uno en la cabeza y no lo sentí. ¡IB NO PODIA ESTAR AQUÍ!

_**¡GARRY!**_

¡Oh cielo santo!

¿Escuche mi nombre? ¿Escuche mi nombre? ¿Era esa voz la que había dicho mi nombre? Mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala jugada. ¿Por qué me haces escuchar la voz de la pequeña Ib ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que las cosas se ponen mal? ¿Acaso será una señal de que pronto Masao me encajara el cuchillo en la garganta y moriría despintado como todos los cuadros de aquí?

-¡muévete!- grito Masao detrás de mí. No me había fijado que me había parado en medio del corredor.

-esa voz… es tan parecida a la de…

-no me importa de quien sea, ¡muévete y llévame ya a mi cuadro!

-¿Ib?- pregunte divisando una persona a lo lejos. ¡Por supuesto que no era Ib! ¡Ni siquiera podía ver bien quien era! Quizás era cabeza de maniquí o muñeco azul, quizás mamá muñeco o una de las maniquí… que tontería, cabeza de maniquí no tenía cuerpo, muñeco azul apenas era una mancha entre todos los demás, mamá muñeco era un norme monstro que no cabe en un solo cuadro…. podía ser una de las maniquí. ¡No podía ir hacia ella! ¡Masao la destrozaría! ¡Tenía que ir por otro camino ya!

-no, no, no… por ahí Garry- dijo Masao viendo que iba a dar vuelta hacia el otro pasillo- es mucho más rápido ese camino y créeme, no estoy más de humor para ir por "un atajo".

**...Continuara… xD**

Haahaa, bueno ya apareció Ib (solo la voz) pero ya entro al mundo de Guertena ¡de nuevo! Oohh, y ahora viene la cosa del encuentro con Garry y con Masao… cosa que quiero que sea algo graciosa pero aun no tengo idea de cómo hacerla… y lo de Mary ¬¬

¿Mary se atreverá entrar al mundo creado para ir por Ib?

¿Masao atacara a la figura extraña que se encuentra a unos pasos de ellos?

¿Garry se desmayara al ver a Ib? xD

¿Ib recordara a Garry?

¿Me dejaran rewievs? Haahaahaa si quieren (ojala y si cx) xD

¡En fin!... me voy… ¡nos vemos hasta el capítulo once!... o especial de Mary o de Ib… aun no lo sé Dx

…**.**

**Ooh, gracias por los rewievs :D**

**Otra vez, perdón si no contesto… es que no le entiendo mucho a esto y menos desde el celular :S**

**Aprenderá a usar fanfiction como se debe, ¡uh! Lo prometo… y subiré un nuevo fic… ¡si señor! X)**

….

Oohh, ¡ya tengo Twitter! Cosa sorprendente porque no sé muy bien qué onda con eso, soy adicta al Facebook… por si quieren agregarme y platicar o por lo que sea, estoy así: MaiiDkyo facilito haahaa ahora sí, ¡me voy! :D


	9. Ib (2 parte)

**Notas: **Soy Maii, regrese.

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de Ib, disfruten :¨)

**IB (2ª parte)**

_¡FUEGO!_

_¡HAY FUEGO!_

_¡HAN PRENDIDO FUEGO A UNOS DE LOS CUADROS!_

De pronto se escucharon gritar a lo lejos de la galería y personas que comenzaron a correr hacia la salida. Esto era malo, teníamos que irnos. Mire a Mary a mi lado que parecía aun perdida y apunto de las lágrimas. Ella iba a decir algo pero los gritos la callaron y no alcance a escuchar lo que decía-

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Mary?

Siguió sin reaccionar mientras intentaba jalarla del brazo hacia la salida, ella no se quería mover y solo miraba hacia al frente asustada con sus manos temblando como si se estuviese congelando por el aire acondicionado.

-¡Mary, tenemos que ir a la salida!

Nada, no contesto. Y no parecía querer hacerlo. Solo estaba parada con lágrimas en los ojos mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo donde las personas venían hacia nosotras para poder salir.

_**¡Mary!**_

Al fin reacciono a su nombre pero solo parpadeo y me volteo a ver sin decir nada aun, luego giro la cabeza de nuevo por donde se veía humo y comenzó a llorar más.

-¡tenemos que irnos ahora!- grite yo pero ella dijo un "no" luego me soltó la mano de un jalón y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el incendio. "Mi cuadro". Fue lo único que la escuche decir antes de verla correr.

¿Su cuadro? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué Mary actuaba de esa forma? ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

Corrí detrás de Mary preocupada por lo que le podía pasar, además… quien había escrito la carta se encontraba aquí. Mary estaba en peligro y no podía dejarla sola. Espera… ¿y si la persona que quería ver a Mary había causado el incendio? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso era imposible, estaba demasiado nerviosa para ver lo lógico de la situación. ¿Entonces quien había iniciado el incendio?

-¡Mary!- grite viéndola girar por un pasillo oscuro. Era rápida, demasiado y no podía alcanzarla. No podía perderla de vista.

Tenía que atraparla y llevarla a la salida, lo más probable era que mamá y papá nos estuvieran buscando como locos fuera de la galería o dentro de esta.

-¡no está!- la escuche gritar cuando se detuvo frente a una pared, la golpeo con sus dos puños y bajo la cabeza pateándolo con sus pies.

-¡Mary, vámonos! ¡El fuego se va a expandir hacia acá!- ahora yo volví a gritar sonando un poco histérica pero no me importo- ¡por favor Mary!

Mary me miro pero ella lloraba, parecía estar a punto de arrojar o golpear algo (de nuevo)… y justo como lo supuse ella comenzó a golpear la pared como si esta le hubiera robado algo muy valioso para ella. "¡No está, no está!". Volvía a repetir mientras se golpeaba con más fuerzas, rápido corrí hacia ella y la tome de ambas manos pero ella forcejeo para dejarla ir.

-¡Mary cálmate! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ib!

-¡No está! ¡No esta!

-¡¿no está que?! ¡Mary, tenemos que salir ahora! ¡La galería se está incendiando!

-¡lo sé!... ¡es por eso! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!... si no lo hago, yo, yo… no sé qué vaya a pasar- chillo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y la abrace para calmarla por lo menos unos segundos.

-Mary debemos salir, lo más importante es que tu estés bien. Que ambas estemos bien.

-¡tú no entiendes!- grito empujándome hacia atrás con toda su furia- ¡puedo perder todo! ¡Todo!

-¿de que estas hablando Mary? ¿Qué perderás? No lo entiendo.

-¡Mi cuadro! ¡Mi vida! ¡A ti Ib!

-pero aquí estoy, somos hermanas Mary… siempre estaremos juntas.

-¡No!- grito cubriendo sus oídos- ¡No somos hermanas! ¡No somos hermanas! ¡Nunca fuimos! ¡Nunca fuimos! ¡Yo te engañe!... quería salir de ese lugar, de ese… de ese horrible lugar, yo no.. Yo no, yo no quería estar hay ningún segundo más y luego ustedes… ¡ustedes aparecieron! Y yo pensé en escapar junto a ustedes pero… pero… ese chico. ¡Ese tonto chico! Ib siempre lo prefirió, siempre… tú y el estaban juntos y yo estaba fuera de eso… siempre tenían eso que nunca tuvieron conmigo… siempre, en cada lugar que los tres estábamos Ib y Garry juntos, Ib y Garry riendo, Ib y Garry asustados, Ib y Garry felices… ¡y yo no! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no! ¡YO NO! ¡Yo nunca sentí lo que ustedes sentían! ¡Y nunca incluyeron a Mary!

-Mary, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunte asustada por como lucia. Sus ojos llenos de dolor, tristeza, ¿odio? Parecía realmente dañada… como si en verdad estuviera loca. Ella grito moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otra desesperada.

No sé porque Mary decía eso pero ese nombre… Garry, sentía como si en verdad lo conociera, solo que no podía saber porque se me hacia familiar.

-¡Yo soy una obra más de Guertena, Ib! ¡Mary es una obra más de esta galería!

-Mary, eso no es…

-¡cállate!- grito y se alejó corriendo esta vez hacia donde las llamas estaban.

-¡Mary!- grite perdiéndola de vista y rápido Salí corriendo por donde la había visto antes de verla desaparecer.

Tenía que encontrarla, ella estaba muy mal. No quería que algo malo le pasara. Mamá alguna vez me dijo que ella era un poco diferente, su temperamento era algo a lo que tendríamos que vivir. Ayudar a Mary en todo y no hacerla enfadar, porque a pesar de todo… a pesar de querer lucir fría y sin sentimientos hacia los demás, Mary era una buena persona y por dentro ella tenía mucho miedo. Ella no sabía cómo acercarse a las personas, no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir cuando estaba con alguien. Siempre se miraba incomoda con algunas situaciones y no sabía cómo reaccionar a esas cosas.

-¡Mary!- grite apoyando mis manos en las rodillas. No podía ver nada con el humo y el olor me estaba picando la garganta pero tenía que seguir y encontrarla.

-¡Mary!

-¡Ib!- se escuchó a lo lejos y gire a mi alrededor esperando verla- ¡Ib! ¡No! ¡Cuidado!

¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué? Mire hacia abajo, había uno de los cuadros de Guertena en el suelo, este parecía como un océano. Un enorme océano azul…

-¡Ib!- volvió a gritar Mary corriendo rápido hacia mí con una mano extendida, yo no entendía porque estaba tan preocupada hasta que rápidamente comencé a caer dentro del cuadro- ¡No!

…**continuara… **

Muy bien, aquí esta Ib, un poco más largo… próximamente la 3ra parte y también la de Mary.

Tratare de subirlo en la próxima semana porque ahorita ando enferma, incluso me están regañando por estar en la computadora

Los veo en el próximo, ¡adiós!

Aaah, gracias a los que han dejado rewievs :D

Wendylove4 :D

Shadamy21 :D

Yoyi :D

Guest :D

MizuzuDiamont :D

Maite453 :D

LaCalimaDelVerano :D

Nesha Stela Moon :D

¡Gracias!


	10. Garry y Masao 2da parte

**Capítulo 11.**

Cada segundo me acercaba más, quien quiera que fuera no sabía cómo hacer para alejarla de ahí. Por más que intentaba ir despacio, Masao me empujaba por la espalda mientras maldecía miles de cosas.

-si no apresuras el paso, se acabara mi buen humor Garry.

¿Buen humor? ¿Ese era su buen humor? Diablos.

No dije nada, estuve callado hasta que llegamos al pasillo que estaba iluminado, mire alrededor buscando a la "persona" que había visto, pero no había nadie. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¡EEKK! ¡Alucinaciones! ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Lamentable… pero justo en el momento cuando pasamos al lado de unas cajas que estaban amontonadas escuche un ruido. Masao lo escucho también y rápido tomo su cuchillo mirando el mismo lugar donde yo miraba. Que no sea nada, que no sea nada, repetí mentalmente. ¿Podía haber ratas aquí? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-no intentes nada- dijo Masao mirándome mientras luchaba para mantenerme tranquilo.

-N-no- conteste moviendo la cabeza y el sonrió haciéndome una señal de guardar silencio.

_**¡Muy bien!**_

Grito de pronto dándome otro susto.

_**¡Sal de tu escondite!**_

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando?... espera, ¿había alguien aquí? ¡Entonces no estaba delirando! :D!

…

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!, ¿pero quién estaba aquí? Yo le había dicho a muñeco azul que…

_**JiJiJiJi~**_

¡ ¿Muñeco Azul?!

No podía ser cierto esto. ¡Le había dicho claramente que se alejara lo más que podía! ¡¿Por qué nunca me hacía caso?!

-¡Garry!~

Grito saliendo de una esquina donde estaban las cajas y corrió hasta lanzarse arriba de mi cabeza.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-Garry~

Susurro solo para que yo lo escuchara

-debemos irnos de aquí rápido~ rápido~

No entendía porque decía eso o porque me miraba de esa forma, pero tenía razón.

El único problema que creo ya haberlo dicho es: que este no era el camino correcto.

¿Cómo le decía a Masao que este no era el camino correcto sin que intentara, como decirlo… ¡MATARME, MUTILARME, ARRANCAR MI CABEZA DE MI CUELLO Y APUÑALARME HASTA DESANGRAR!?

¡EEKK!

¡No quería eso, siendo tan joven!

-basura de muñeco- gruño Masao viendo a muñeco azul jalándome el cabello para ir por otra parte, rápido el comenzó a avanzar directo a nosotros- ¡te dije que no quería más amigos tuyos Garry! ¡Te dije que si veía a uno más lo iba a matar!

Masao estaba desquiciado… cosa que ya sabía, pero esta vez era diferente, algo en sus ojos o en su mirada había cambiado… completamente loco. ¡En verdad loco! ¡Y venia directo a nosotros!

-E-espera- roge levantando mis temblorosas manos y alejándome lo más que podía de su mirada de odio y su cuchillo. Muñeco azul temblaba tanto que ni siquiera podía sostenerse bien en mi cabeza, solo escuchaba un pequeño llanto que trataba de contener mientras lo sostenía en mis brazos para que no se callera.

-soy paciente… ¡soy la persona más paciente! ¡Pero ese muñeco… agota mi paciencia!- grito señalando al muñeco azul con su cuchillo.

-pero, si soy bien agradable~

Soltó de pronto muñeco azul y tanto Masao como yo hicimos mala cara.

¡¿Por qué no podía dejar sus comentarios a un lado en un momento como este?!

Masao no dijo nada en cambio se arrojó a nosotros (a mi) y nos empujó a la pared que estaba detrás. No quería que volviera a golpear a muñeco azul, estaba seguro que esta vez sí lo mataría, así que lo lance a un lado en el momento en el que Masao intentaba quitármelo de las manos, muñeco azul callo de cabeza al suelo comenzando a llorar y decir que era malo.

Masao me fulmino pareciendo cuchillos afilados queriendo traspasarme hay mismo la cabeza, solo que antes de que me apuñalara sujete fuerte su mano (la que tenía el cuchillo) y me arroje como él lo había hecho con nosotros, cayendo en el suelo y forcejeando.

Estaba temblando, completamente aterrado, sentía mis brazos como gelatina y mi respiración acelerada, sentía que me daría algún paro cardiaco por tanta adrenalina.

Tenía tanto miedo, temor, horror, enojo, que ni siquiera sentí cuando Masao me golpeo con su otra mano libre en mi cabeza.

-¡corre, muñeco azul!- atine a decir.

-¡Garry!

-¡corre!- volví a gritar sin fijarme o notar que la voz que gritaba mi nombre no era de muñeco azul.

-corramos~ corramos~ si algo le pasa a Ib, ¡Garry no me va a querer más!~

…¡!

¿Ib?

Trate de mirar hacia el frente, quería saber porque muñeco azul había dicho eso y porque hablaba como si estuviera con otra persona, pero Masao intento golpearme de nuevo para quítame de en sima. Rápido lo sostuve más fuerte, no podía hacer nada. Aunque lo tenía inmóvil, también yo lo estaba, además el seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo y yo no tenía ningún arma para defenderme… ¡y ahora más querrá asesinarme!

-¡Ib!~

-¡no puedo dejar a Garry!- escuche y mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Esa voz… esa voz era… ¿Ib? ¿Ib, estaba aquí? ¡No! ¡Ib, no podía estar aquí!

-estúpido- gruño Masao en el momento de distracción y dándome un puñetazo en la cara.

_**¡Garry!**_

_**¡Garry!~**_

Gritaron en el momento que golpee con el suelo, fue ahí cuando unas manos me rodearon los hombros y un muñeco subirse a mi pecho.

¡Dolía! ¡Dolía! ¡Nunca antes me había golpeado en el rostro!

-Garry~ Garry~

Decía muñeco azul tratando de quitarme las manos de la cara.

-no es momento de esconderse~ ¡hay que correr!~

-¡tú! ¡Maldito imbécil!- grito haciéndome recordar lo que estaba pasando y me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude. ¿Había sido mi imaginación o había una chica muy parecida a Ib a mi lado?

No traía su cuchillo, me fije, este estaba a medio camino de él y de mí. Nos miramos al mismo tiempo de notarlo y rápido corrí antes que el dando una patada al cuchillo y enviándolo a una esquina lejos de nosotros dos. Masao grito furioso y de nuevo me empujo, tirándome al suelo. Creí que me golpearía o me haría algo pero solo se puso de pie y camino alejándose de donde yo estaba.

Espera… él iba por muñeco azul y por… ¡Ib!

-¡Ib!- grite apoyándome en mis codos cuando ella me miro, muñeco azul salto a sus brazos y ninguno se movió- ¡corran!- grite pero ninguno reaccionaba, Masao cada vez se acercaba más a ellos- ¡no la toques! ¡No lo hagas!

-¡cállate!- grito levantando su brazo hacia Ib quien se abrazó más a muñeco azul, le iba a dar el primer golpe… ¡no! ¡No lo alcanzaría a detener!

-¡no lo harás!- grito una nueva voz que apareció como una ráfaga empujando a Masao a un lado con mucha fuerza- ¡nadie tocara a Ib!

¿Mary? Mary estaba aquí… ¿Cómo ella…? ¿Tenía el cuchillo que Masao tenía antes?

Masao se puso de pie sonriendo, como si hubiera sido lo más divertido del mundo, pero antes de que dijera algo Mary corrió hacia el apuñalándolo con el cuchillo justo en su estómago haciéndolo gritar, yo me quede aturdido con lo que acababa de ver. Luego de eso lo empujo con una patada para que callera al suelo.

-¡Ib!- grito corriendo hacia ella- ¡¿estás bien?!

-Mary- susurro Ib y la mire completamente sorprendido.

Ib estaba aquí, ella estaba aquí…

-¡Garry!~

Grito muñeco azul alejándose de ellas y corriendo a mí. Ambas chicas voltearon de inmediato y me miraron como seguramente yo lo estaba haciendo.

-Garry…- susurro de nuevo Ib.

-nada de pláticas- rugió Mary levantando a Ib del suelo- tenemos que huir, antes de que ese tonto se levante de nuevo.

-pero está muerto~

-¡claro que no! Es un cuadro de Guertena, ¡en cualquier momento se pondrá de pie!

-pero~

-¡mueve tu pequeño trasero y has reaccionar al tonto de Garry!- grito echándose a correr junto con Ib.

-Garry~ Garry~

-lo sé, ya voy.

¿Cómo es que Ib había entrado aquí de nuevo? ¿Era por eso que Mary estaba llorando? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en verdad? Todo estaba complicándose. Primero Masao, luego Mary, ahora Ib.

¿Porque de pronto sentía que las cosas no saldrían bien al final?

…**Continuara… :D**

JaJa ¿les gusto? Ufff, estuve quemándome la cabeza para poder decidir cómo se reencontrarían todos y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió: S

…

Gracias por sus rewievs, sé que paso mucho rato sin publicar este capítulo y tal vez los deje con ganas de saber más… hahaha ¡tratare de subirlos más seguidos! Y gracias a los que han leído los otros fics de Garry e Ib

Últimamente he estado leyendo crepypastas xD hahaahaa y creo que me aficione demasiado hasta el punto de querer escribir una historia de Jeff the Killer n/n jeje y la escribiré, aunque aún no tengo la historia clara.

¡En fin!... solo quería disculparme y dejarles el capítulo once, espero que les hayan gustado ^ ^

Nos vemos hasta el doce y una sorpresilla de muñeco azul xD hahaahaa

¡Nos vemos!~


	11. Muñeco azul

**Muñeco azul~**

Yo iba a caminando muy tranquilamente después de que Garry dijo que me alejara de Masao~

(Muñeco azul iba corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el chamuco, tropezando con sus pies de lo asustado que estaba :B)

Y como soy muy valiente me detuve para pensar bien lo que haría~

(Tropezó cayendo de cara al suelo y comenzó a llorar)

Sabía que Garry estaría muy asustado, siempre se asusta si no estoy yo con el~ ese Garry es un miedosito~

(Cosa completamente al revés, además de que Garry se asustaba más cuando estaba con el pero ya no)

Luego recordé esa cosa afilada que Garry me había dado para ponerlo en un lugar seguro, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el~ además, ¡me daba miedo tomarlo!~

¿Y a donde lo llevaría?~

¿Con señor cabeza de maniquí?~

Si tan solo supiera donde encontrarlos~ ¡eran unos miedositos!~ y yo tan valiente, cargando una gran responsabilidad~

Suspire mirando hacia atrás.

Garry estaría ahí con malo Masao y yo aquí solito y sin compañía~

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Regresar con Garry?~

Seguramente estaba llorando por mi ausencia~ simplemente Garry no sabía estar sin mi~ tan molesto~

(hahaha completamente al revés, muñeco azul es el que siempre quiere estar con Garry y él es el molesto, esto… bueno, según Garry)

¡Pero no!~ si volvía tenía que tener cuidadito con malo Masao~

Primero debía esconder esa cosa afilada, después ir con señor cabeza de maniquí y decirle lo que Garry me dijo y al final rescatar a Garry~

… ya después jugaríamos Ji Ji Ji~

Bien, ya estaba decidido, ahora a esconder esa cosa. Lo tome de nuevo, solo que parecía estar temblando como si estuviera vivo~

(Le temblaban las manos y le echo la culpa al cuchillo diciendo que "estaba vivo")

Rápido, después de agarrarlo bien, camine por el pasillo buscando algunas cajas vacías para poder meterlo ahí. Fue fácil, ya que encontré varias amontonadas en un rincón y arroje esa cosa en una de ellas~

Bien, ahora debía buscar a señor cabeza de maniquí y darle toda la información que vi~

(Que Garry le dijo)

Camine muy tranquilo (ahora sí) por los pasillos mirando en cada lugar, esperando poder ver a alguien pero parecía que estaba yo solito~

¿D-donde estaban todos?~

Y si, ¿S-si chocaba con malo Masao?~

N-no era como si tuviera miedo, era solo p-precaución~ y para salvar a Garry~

Antes de entrar por otro de los pasillos escuche unos pasos acercarse y se me puso la piel chinita. ¡Malo Masao!~

Rápido me oculte en uno de los libreros y me asome poquito para ver quién era. ¿Sería una señora cuadro? ¿Unas señoras maniquís? O ¿algunos señores cabezas de maniquís?~

-¿M-mary?- escuche que decía y me asome más para ver quién era. No conocía bien esa voz~

¿Quién era?~ y ¿Por qué preguntaba por la señorita Mary?~

-¿Dónde estoy?- susurro una voz temblorosa y fue ahí cuando mire a una niña castaña de la misma estatura que el miedoso de Garry. Estaba asustada y se abrazaba con sus manos~

¡Un momento!~ esa cara era de… ¡la niña de Garry!~

¡Su querida Ib!~

-¡niña, Ib!~

Grite saliendo de mi escondite y asustando a la niña Ib quien cayó al suelo sentada~

-Ji Ji Ji Ji~

Me burle viéndola~

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres una mujer del cuadro?- pregunto y note que aún no me había visto bien, hice una mueca~

-¡no!~ iagg~ yo soy muñeco azul, ¡el grande!~…no, pensándolo bien, mamá muñeco es el grande, pero que importa~ Ji Ji Ji Ji~

-¿muñeco azul?

-¡sí!~

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- pregunto viéndome confundida mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¿por supuesto que se quién eres!~ Garry habla entre sueños, tu eres su querida Ib~ JiJiJiJi~

-¿Q-que?- dijo tambaleándose y yo reí a carcajadas. Igual a Garry~

-querida Ib~ querida Ib~

Ella se puso roja como tomate y yo reí mas recordando a Garry~

-JiJiJiJi~ eres igual a él ~

Señale muriéndome de la risa y cayendo al suelo.

-yo no conozco a ningún Garry- dijo de pronto y la mire extrañado.

-¡claro que sí!~ si tu estuviste una vez encerrada en el mundo de Guertena junto con Garry~ Garry fue quien te saco de aquí y el pobrecito de Garry tuvo que quedarse aquí por culpa de Mary~

-¿Qué?- pregunto acerándose a mí- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿En dónde estoy exactamente?

-¡ay, niña!~ estas dentro del mundo creado… de nuevo~

-¿mundo creado?

-si, pero no hay tiempo para charlas, Garry está en peligro y tenemos que buscar a señor cabeza de maniquí y a los demás~

-¿está en peligro?- pregunto ahora preocupada y asentí.

-rápido~ rápido~

Dije brincando para alcanzar su mano.

-busquemos a los demás~

-pero, ¿por dónde? Hay mujeres que salen de su cuadro por aquella dirección- dijo señalando detrás de nosotros.

-bueno, podíamos ir por allá~- dije y señale el otro pasillo.

Pero no era buena idea, porque por ahí había dos personas… ¡eran Garry y malo Masao!~

-¡ah!~

Grite asustado y la niña Ib me miro igual de asustada que yo.

-hay viene malo Masao~

Chille mientras buscaba un lugar para escondernos.

-hay que esconderse, hay que esconderse~

-pero…

-si algo malo le pasa a Ib, Garry no me querrá mas~

-pero…

-¡ahí!~

Señale una esquina donde había más cajas regadas~ amaba las cajas, eran muy buenos lugares para jugar al escondite. Garry nunca me encontraba, era muy bueno~

(La mayoría de las veces que han jugado, Garry se cansa y se va un rato a dormir dejando a muñeco azul escondido durante un buen rato)

-muñeco azul, tengo que buscar a Mary- dijo la niña Ib mientras nos escondíamos entre las cajas- tengo que salir de aquí.

-shhhh~

-pero…

-primero tienes que ver a Garry~ Garry te ha extrañado mucho~

Ella no dijo nada durante un buen rato, justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, malo Masao y Garry llegaron al pasillo donde nosotros estábamos… ~

… **continuara… xD**

**Hahahaa les gusto la parte de muñeco azul, quería escribir una parte donde el relatara algo de lo que pasaba y bueno, hubo oportunidad de meterlo aquí xD**

**Hahaa espero que les haya gustado, me gusto a mi :D**

**¡En fin!... nos vemos en el capítulo ¿doce? Si, el doce haha**

**Ahora tratare de subirlo entre la semana, de dos capítulos porque ahora que veo, no parece que avance mucho D: ¡Garry e Ib aún no se hablan! Y ya van once capítulos más los especiales de Ib y Mary… ufff, bueno… aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historias, pero para eso falta mucho… hahaha nos vemos.**

**Adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo ^^**


	12. Garry y Mary

Capitulo doce.

Caminaba como si estuviera flotando por los cielos, mejor dicho, camine por el pasillo todo mareado y con fuertes ganas de vomitar. Mi cabeza dolía tanto que sentía que caería sobre muñeco azul en cualquier momento… pero aun con todas mis nauseas, moretones y dolores… lo único en que podía pensar era en que Ib estaba aquí.

Me avergoncé al verla tan… diferente.

La pequeña Ib ya no era pequeña, Ib había crecido mucho y ahora estaba casi igual que mi estatura. Aún tenía su cabello largo y suelto, solo que ahora traía un listón rojo como diadema. Al parecer le gustaba mucho el color rojo y el blanco, nunca le pregunte.

¿Qué habrá hecho durante estos años que pasaron?... uhm, ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado?

-¡Garry!~

Chillo muñeco azul antes de estrellarnos en la pared, mejor dicho estrellarme en la pared por estar viendo a Ib.

-Garry es malo~

Lloro muñeco azul en el suelo mientras yo me sobaba la cabeza y escuchaba a Mary gruñir.

-ni con los años cambia.

-Garry- esta vez fue Ib y me puse nervioso al escucharla de nuevo, ¿p-porque?- ¿estás bien?

-S-si- alcance a decir antes de que se acercara a ayudarme, rápido me levante y me sacudí los pantalones sintiendo mi cara toda roja. ¡¿Por qué?!

Había muchas cosas que me daban vergüenza o me asustaban, pero con Ib… de niña siempre fue muy… uhm, pues como son los niños a esa edad, preguntaba por todo y algunas preguntas me hacían sentir incómodo y nervioso, etc. Pero era solo una niña que preguntaba sin ningún mal… ahora, no lo sé. Más que nervios, era vergüenza, de verla… Y-yo… ¡claro que quería verla de nuevo! ¡En verdad! De que ella me viera… no lo sé, así.

Espera… ¿tenía vergüenza de que me viera con la misma ropa de siempre?

Era… ¡AAGG! ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero Ib me ponía nervioso!

-muy bien Garry, dejaremos las cosas claras- hablo Mary de repente cruzando ambos brazos y la mire confundido.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunte y luego muñeco azul se me arrojo a los brazos como si tratara de hacer algo.

-Garry no lo hará~

-¿hacer que?- pregunto ahora Mary confundida y luego Ib soltó una pequeña risa viendo que ninguno decía nada más, yo la mire divertido y reí al igual que ella.

-no lo sé, solo quería decir algo~

-¡muñeco tonto!... lo que quiero decir es: que pase lo que pase, yo soy quien se ira de aquí… claro, Ib ira conmigo.

Mire a Mary sorprendido por la forma de decirlo y como me miraba, como si en verdad me odiara, solo que un poco menos que Masao aunque a él nunca le había hecho nada, ¡ni siquiera lo conocía!... luego recordé todos los problemas que tuvimos por ella, la rosa, los cuadros que nos atacaron, todo… pero por lo menos Ib estaba bien y parecía feliz con Mary a su lado. No me importaría terminar de nuevo aquí, con tal de que Ib estuviera segura y con alguien que ella quiera, ayudaría a ambas a salir de aquí.

-lo sé- dije mirando a Ib de reojo y sonreí tratando de aligerar el ambiente- las chicas son valientes, lograran salir de aquí sin mi ayuda.

-Garry~

Me miro muñeco azul y yo sonreí aún más para no preocuparlo o dijera algo, no había vuelta atrás… sacaría a Ib y a Mary de aquí.

-ahora otra cosa- volvió hablar Mary y todos la miramos esperando peores cosas- … ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-¡¿eehh?! ¡Entonces no lo conoces! Creí que habías dicho que era un cuadro de Guertena…

-¡pues eso dije! Es obvio que es un cuadro, está en el mundo fabricado además, mire su foto en un libro de pinturas y el salió…. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿porque decía que él era el retrato olvidado?- pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta pero yo no sabía nada que ella no supiera, creo que estaba peor que ella. ¡Aquí el confundido era yo!

-señor cabeza de maniquí le dijo a Garry y me dijo a mí que ese chico había estado aquí hace muchos años antes de que la señorita Mary, yo, Garry y la querida Ib de Garry llegaran aquí~

_¡¿La querida Ib de Garry?!_

Mire a Ib en el momento que muñeco azul soltó eso y ambos nos quedamos rojos de la vergüenza, ¡estrangularía yo mismo a muñeco azul si no dejaba de hablar!

-T-tambien dijo q-que yo había tomado su puesto y que el venia por…

…¡!

-¿Garry?~

-¿Qué pasa Garry?

-¿cabeza de alga? (haahaa lo tome de Alice de pandora hearts, así es como le dice a Gilbert :B)

Yo tome el puesto de Masao… Masao vino por su cuadro… su cuadro es, es algo que lo ata al mundo creado, ¿no?... si él ha venido aquí por su cuadro significa que… para borrar lo que lo une a este mundo de Guertena tiene que deshacerse de su pintura… lo que lleva a:

-¡Garry!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo sacándome de mis pensamientos y los mire tratando de volver a la conversación que llevábamos.

-uhm, ¿q-que decían?

Mary gruño molesta y muñeco azul e Ib rieron.

-te volviste distraído- gruño de nuevo la rubia y lo mire ofendido.

-estaba pensando.

-¿en qué?- pidió.

-en que… en que, en que hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo- dije y suspire.

¿Si Masao pensaba robar su cuadro y salir con este de nuevo al mundo real, porque me necesitaba? No era nada de ayuda… aunque, ya que habíamos cambiado su cuadro a la habitación de Mary él no sabía realmente donde estaba su cuadro, aunque él sabía perfectamente que pasillos tomar para llegar al suyo. Si Masao encontraba el cuadro de Mary y no el suyo, ¿haría algo? No sé muy bien que lograría con eso, pero estoy seguro que sería algo malo para la rubia y por supuesto, a Ib le dolería si algo le pasaba a ella.

Además, ¿Por qué Masao no intento apuñalarme con su cuchillo? Tuvo muchas oportunidades, solo fueron susto… ¡no quería que lo hiciera! Pero era extraño, solo me miraba y vigilaba cada paso, como si temiera que yo intentara algo o descubriera algo…

¡Definitivamente Masao tenía un punto débil! Solo tenía que encontrar una pequeña ruptura… algo…

…¡!

-¡tenemos que ir por tu cuadro!

-¿Q-que?- dijo Mary asustada comenzando a seguirme cuando comencé andar.

-Masao sabe sobre ti, intentara algo si obtiene tu cuadro.

Ella no dijo nada un rato y crei que alegaria pero solo dijo que su cuadro no estaba por esta dirección.

-no, Garry y yo cambiamos los cuadros ~

Dijo muñeco azul.

-¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!- rugió Mary.

-por… por… porque así malo Masao no encontraría el suyo~

Soltó y recordé que el plan original era para atrapar a Mary. ¿Ella también pensaba robar su cuadro?

-Mary- susurro Ib y ambos la miramos- e-ellas…- señalo con un dedo tembloroso a lo lejos y mi cuerpo se paralizo al ver una manada de las damas de rojo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-vienen por mí- susurro Ib abrazándose con las manos.

-no- dije yo dando un paso atras- vienen por mí.

_**¡GAAAARRYYYY! 3**_

-¡cállense!- grito Mary antes de que me echara a correr y de inmediato se escucharon abucheos. Se puso delante de nosotras y miro a las mujeres mitad cuadro fijamente, parecía molesta, demasiada molesta por su interrupción- ¡quítense de nuestro camino ahora!

-por supuesto que no- dijo una de ellas.

-ni loca.

-nunca.

-jamas.

Mary gruño molesta y dijo:

-por si no recuerdan quien soy, yo soy….

-Mary, la que nos abandonó por irse por esa niña- gruño una señalando a Ib. Rápido me puse delante de ella tratando de protegerla.

-¡ademas esa niña nos quiere robar a Garry!

¡¿Qué?!

-¡si!- gritaron todas furiosas dando una mano hacia nosotras.

-ustedes par de locas, que…

-¡callate!- gritaron de nuevo y todos nos sorprendimos cuando Mary lo hiso.

-ahora ellos regresaron, podemos jugar al "me quiere o no me quiere".

-¡si!

-¡ninguno de ellos tiene una rosa!~

Dijo muñeco azul molesto pero temblando de sus manitas que me jalaban el cabello.

-la chica si- soltó una y todas las miradas fueron directo a la persona que estaba detrás de mí: Ib.

-Garry- lloro Ib tomando fuertemente mi gabardina con sus manos.

-Ib, ¿T-tu, tomaste a-alguna rosa cuando entraste aquí?- pregunte nervioso y ella me miro con ojos llorosos.

-s-sí.

Estallaron risas cuando contesto y después un "¡a ella!"

…**continuara… O_O**

**Hahaahaa me sorprende que Garry sea tan listo, naa´ hahaa así lo imagino yo *u***

**Eee, creo que Mary salió extraña, me gustaba como la escribí antes solo que no encuentro el cambio que hice xD**

**Hahaha todavía hay cosas que deje a la mitad, como: **

**¿Cómo Ib recordó a Garry tan rápido? xD**

**¿Cómo Mary llego tan rápido a la pelea de Garry y Masao? :B**

**¿Cuándo Ib tomo la rosa? ._.**

**¿Qué es lo que piensa Masao con todo esto? Creo que lo entrevistare B) ahahahaa**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo trece y otro aparte, espero que les haya gustado :D… hay si desean preguntarle algo a malo Masao me lo hacen saber xD hahahaa**

**Oooh~ ¿quieren entrevistas a los personajes? Seria genial OwO**

**Hahaaha bueno pues, me voy… ahora sí :B**


	13. Masao

**Notas: ****¡ha legado Masaoooo!****... Ah! y yo xD gommenasai por la espera, pa´ acabarla este especial será cortooooo n.n jajajaa ahora que Masao no hace nada y que esta deambulando por los pasillos de la galería (ahora no es importante), nos relatara una pequeña parte.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Masao:**

Ese idiota de Garry.

Imbécil.

Haberse escapado cuando la otra idiota me dejo inconsciente.

Fue un pequeño error, una distracción y en un segundo la otra obra de Guertena, Mary, había aparecido de la nada y me había apuñalado en el estómago. Como dije, solo una distracción con el idiota de Garry. Realmente molesto, soportar sus quejidos y lloriqueos junto con ese muñeco quejumbroso y estúpido.

Pero tenía que seguir con mi plan…tenía que soportar todo, para poder tener mi vida, la vida que siempre quise. No más un cuadro de Guertena, no más pesadillas con este mundo, no más miedo por mi cuadro… viviré tranquilo lejos de aquí, lejos de todo y sobre todo, lejos del mundo creado. Y para eso no me importaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, mucho menos me importaba usar a un estúpido humano para poder cumplir mi deseo.

Necesitaba a Garry.

Aunque… si no podía usarlo a él, la otra chica también podría servirme…

**O_O continuara… **

**Corto, lo se… pero si digo más… e.e nop**

**Mejor que se queden con la duda aun :D jajaja**

**El día de ayer estuve jugando casi toda la noche el juego de Ib game y no mas no pudo salirme el final del reencuentro :c y ese fue el primer final que me salió la primera vez que jugué (–o–)**

**Y a ustedes ¿Cuál final les salió la primera vez?**

…**.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, si puedo, mañana o pasado mañana subo el capítulo trece de "Garry", uno de Ib y otro de mary… y ya si termino subo el capítulo final de "Garry tiene novia" hahaa *^ ^***

**Nos vemos, ¡adiós!**

**Gracias a los nuevos lectores! Cada dia veo mas comentarios x) arigato! Kittos! Gracias! Hahahaa xD**

**Oh si, alguien pudiera ayudarme con esto jee, parece que ya no puedo subir capítulos no se porque, me dicen que es porque tengo muchos doc guardados ya y que debo ir eliminando, pero si elimino, no se borra la historia? :s como hago? Abbbww… ayuda :s**


	14. Ib- 3era parte

**Notas: ¡Hola!** Y ¡perdoooon! ;n;

Aquie esta Ib y capitulo trece ^^ jee~

**IB**

**(Tercera parte)**

Recuerdo caer. Una caída larga, no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. Golpe fuerte al llegar al suelo, trate de pararme pero me había lastimado el brazo además no veía nada, si me levantaba no podría saber por dónde caminar. Estaba sola, sin Mary y no sabía si quiera que era este lugar o porque estaba aquí. Además, tenía miedo que algo le fuera a pasar a mi hermana, había un tipo por ahí que seguramente la estaba buscando.

Qué había pasado exactamente… ¿el cuadro me había absorbido? ¿En verdad?

Cuando logre levantarme, busque con las manos alguna pared para poder por lo menos tener algo sólido en que apoyarme. Rápido la encontré y busque alguna salida. Como dije, estaba oscuro y no escuchaba a nadie ni nada.

¿Dónde estaba Mary? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Y si a ella le había pasado algo peor? Tenía que encontrarla… fue cuando a lo lejos, después de caminar unos minutos en la oscuridad, mire una luz al final del pasillo y rápido fui directo haya.

La luz era una buena señal, ¿no?

Llegue hasta el final y lo único que encontré fue una pequeña mesa junto un florero viejo y una hermosa flor roja adentro. Eso fue lo único que llamo mi atención, la flor. Era algo extraño, sentí un tipo dejavu… aunque siempre me han gustado las rosas. Me acerque a ella solo para olerla y la saque del florero. De inmediato observe que el agua desaparecía quedándose completamente seco.

¿D-donde estaba? Esto no era normal.

La rosa se iba a marchitar si no la ponía en agua, tenía que encontrar otro lugar donde ponerla y rápido.

Camine ya por todo el pasillo mirando alrededor hasta que en la pared mire a un cuadro con una sonrisa y una lengua que se movía de un lado al otro. ¡Increíble! Me acerque para verlo pero en el momento que me puse frente a él, el cuadro me escupió en la cara y de inmediato un pétalo de la rosa cayo. Me aleje asustada limpiando mi cara y seguí caminando decidida a no ver ningún otro cuadro que apareciera en el camino.

Esto era conocido, muy conocido.

Entre más caminaba por los pasillos más sentía ese deja vu, algo gracioso porque el lugar era… extraño, no parecía estar en la otra galería, llámenme loca pero parecía como si estuviera en un mundo inverso al mío. Como si fuera la otra galería de Guertena.

Después de un rato sin encontrar señales de personas, estaba cansada y decidí descansar en una habitación que parecía una pequeña biblioteca. Me senté en el suelo al lado de uno de los estantes de libros y cerré los ojos solo para descansar unos minutos, hasta que escuche un ruido horrible. Como si algo se arrastrara por el suelo, se escuchaba como rechinaba el piso, eso me puso la piel de gallina y más cuando mire en una esquina algo lejos de mí, una mujer en suelo, vestía un vestido amarillo y su cabello era largo. Me miro al principio sorprendida como yo lo estaba, incluso nos quedamos viendo un buen rato como si estuviéramos tratando de saber si era real o era una alucinación. Ella no era algo de mi cabeza, era una mujer que podía ayudarme a salir de aquí. Sonreí poniéndome de pie, feliz por haber encontrado al fin a alguien, pero justo en el momento en que me puse de pie, ella salio de su escondite y pude ver perfectamente.

¡No tenía cuerpo! ¡Era mitad cuadro!

-Tu~Tu~Tu~Tu~

Comenzó a decir sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Tienes una rosa!- Grito de pronto señalando con su dedo- ¡Dámela!

Pude dársela y alejarme de ella de una vez por todas pero algo me dijo que tenía que correr, que no debía tocarme. Así que obedecía mi subconsciente y salí corriendo como si mi vida se me estuviera acabando. La mujer mitad cuadro me siguió arrastrándose por el suelo, creí que sería lenta, para mi sorpresa era muy ágil y solo me llevaba unos cuantos pasos míos para alcanzarme.

Salí por donde entre y corrí de nuevo a otra dirección alejándome lo más que podía de esa mujer mitad cuadro. En algún momento de mis muchos gritos, no sé porque grite "Garry", supongo que por el miedo del momento. Los minutos, las horas pasaban y cada vez que entraba a alguna habitación tenía que asegurarme que ninguna de esas mujeres estuviera, pero en casi la mayoría me encontré a una de ellas. No pude más, en unos de los muchos escapes decidí descansar en uno de los pasillos, no importaba lo que saliera, no podía más.

…

Después de encontrar a muñeco azul y del susto que me dio, nos escondimos entre unas cajas que estaban amontonadas. Algo ocurría que muñeco azul estaba muy asustado, entonces me hiso callar y escuche pasos y luego mire a dos hombres entrar al pasillo levemente iluminado. Muñeco azul me susurro que no saliera por nada del mundo y que me quedara aquí hasta que el regresara junto con Garry.

De nuevo ese nombre familiar.

Pero de pronto alguien comenzó a gritarle a muñeco azul y todo se volvió peligroso…

Cuando me atraía mirar después de escuchar fuertes golpes, alcance a ver como un hombre de cabello negro le daba un puñetazo a un hombre de cabello morado pero él no pareció reaccionar al golpe.

-¡Corre muñeco azul!- grito el hombre de cabello morado.

_**¡Garry!**_

Grite de nuevo yo sintiéndome completamente asustada y nerviosa, rápido cubrí mi boca luego de haber dicho eso. ¿Por qué había gritado eso?

¿Quién era Garry? Muñeco azul me dijo que tenía que ver a un Garry por algo que no recuerdo ahora… ¿él era Garry?

El hombre de cabello negro intento zafarse ahora con más fuerza mientras miraba al hombre de cabello morada luchar por ponerlo quieto. Yo en cambio no podía moverme, muñeco azul me gritaba pero yo no podía dar ningún paso de donde estaba parada. Estaba asustada pero no por la pelea, tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriera al hombre de cabello morado. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?

No pude pensar en nada porque muñeco azul se me arrojo a los brazos haciéndome reaccionar y pidiéndome que corriera, pero yo no podía dejar a Garry… no podía dejarlo, Garry siempre me cuido, siempre estuvo conmigo… siempre el, tomando mi mano cuando más tenía miedo… Garry tratando de hacerme sonreír en los momentos más tenebrosos… Garry salvándome de las Damas de rojo, de las maniquíes y de todos los demás cuadros… Garry intercambiando su rosa azul por la mía.

…¡!

¡Oh, cielo santo!

¡Es Garry!

…**.continuara… ^^**

**Jee~ perdón, esta vez dejare solo el de Ib… mi lap esta en las ultimas y no tengo internet mas que en mi celular :c**

**Tratare de subir las otras, solo esperen jee~**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Adiós! n.n**


	15. Masao- 2 parte

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ^^**

**Hoy estoy aquí para contestar algunos comentarios, ya que no puedo responder por MP **

**Yumi Eru:**

¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! ^^ Que guste que sea de su agrado, la verdad no creí que tuviera muchos comentarios para que siguiera con mi historia. Jaja~ (siempre tan negativa yo u.u) a mí también me gusta Garry jee~ y espero que continúes leyendo. . . aunque tarde un poco en ir subiendo los capítulos n/n

**Yoyi:**

¡Gracias! Recuerdo que túe fuiste el primer comentario de este fic *~* jaja~ xD

Con lo Garry y cabeza de alga, siempre he pensado que Garry y Gilbert se parecen.

El nombre: ambas empiezan con "G".

El cabello alborotado *P*

Ambos están mmm, embobados por sus niños" (por así decirlo) xD

Hay un rubio y una castaña, tanto en el anime como en juego.

La actitud de Gilbert y Garry se parecen, incluso creo que si Garry se pusiera borracho actuaria igual xD (próximo one-shot de Garry e.e)

¿Coincidencias?, ¡no lo creo! xDDDD

**Pablo Ignacio:**

¡Hola pablo! Gracias de nuevo por dejar tu review ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. . . no he olvidado ninguna de las otras historia ni las que me has dicho, espero pronto terminarlas :D Prometo que todas tendrán final, no las dejare en la duda, se lo que se sienten leer fics y que estos no continúen Q~Q

¡Saludos! ^^

**L.M.P.A:**

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! :D Debo decir que también tengo una obsesión por los kuunderes x) son los mejores jajaa~ espero y sigas leyendo este fic de Ib ^^ vienen cosas, cosas de Masao y más cosas. . . cosasss . . . xD

**CamilaFlorDeLoto:**

¡Hola, Camila! ¡Tú también fuiste unas de los primeros comentarios del fic! T^T jaja~ (parece como si me estuviera despidiendo de todos O.O) Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tus comentarios :D te recomiendo jugar el juego con audífonos puestos a todo volumen xD

**MisachiiXD:**

¡Hola, Misachi! Gracias por leer mi fic ^^ espero y sigas hasta el final :D

**Teklay:**

¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Y haberte desvelado por leerlo xD espero y lo sigas leyendo, gracias por tus comentarios ^^ ¡saludeishons! xD

**Horus100:**

¡Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! Descuida, no le hare nada a ella jaa~ Puedes estar tranquila xD Al principio lo pensé pero debo decir que es una de mis favoritas también e.e Le daré un buen final a ella

**Airissan:**

¡Gracias por leer y por tu desvelo! Jee~ has descrito a los personajes mucho mejor que yo x) (hijodesupapito Masao) xD me alegra que les guste Masao *^* "Lo escribí para ser amado", jaa~ El final quiero hacerlo para llorar, espero y me salga como quiero. . . que lloren con moco tendido xD porque Masao. . . Masao es bueno, solo que todavía piensa como Mary de los 9 años :I

**Aprilsweety.123**

¡Hola! Gracias por leer ^^ jaja~ concuerdo contigo, algunas obras de Guertena no son malas (según yo, ya abras visto xD) mira a muñeco azul, todo un niño chiquito, empalagoso y metiche, chismoso, enfadoso, molesto, burlon, etc, etc xD Y en el juego, luce como un pinche muñeco diabólico :B

**Shadechu Nightray:**

¡Gracias por contestar mi duda! T^T gracias, gracias, nadie me decía y la verdad si me sería útil un tutorial de fanfiction x) también gracias por leer mi fic y tu enorme review xD jaja~ trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo con la historia, me alegra que les guste. Claro, le agregare diálogos a Ib. . . Ahora quiero concentrarme en Ib y en Garry en el fic, ya después en Mary y muñeco azul xD

Tu duda con la edad de Ib y Garry, pues, según me han dicho, Garry en el juego tiene 19 años, así que le gana con 10 a Ib. En mi fic le deje la misma edad, así que en el mundo de Ib, Garry tendría 28 años :B

¡ah! Tu idea me ha gustado, aun no sé cómo hacerlo xD había pensado muchas cosas con Masao . . . y pues, lo había hecho para cierta rubia jajaa~ me gustaría saber tu idea y ver cómo quedaría . . . estaba pensando en hacer dos finales diferentes, por si no les gusta uno, el otro quizás guste un poco más xD

**Lottie-san:**

¡Gracias por leer mi fic! :D me alegra saber que te ha gustado, jajaa~ así es Garry tiene fanseses xD pero el solo tiene ojos para una . . . e.e

¡No sabía que pandora hearts tenía 9 ovas! Solo vi el anime que me dejo confundida xD jaja~ No sé si mi dvd se brincaba los capítulos o simplemente mi cabeza no le agarraba a la historia xD gracias por decirme, las veré, ese anime es uno de mis favoritos y adoro a Gilbert~ x)

**Yo:**

**¡Hola! Bueno, les diré, aun no sé cuántos capítulos tenga el fic de Garry. Lo estoy dejando que siga según mi imaginación xD**

**Quiero agregar unos capítulos (uno o dos quizás) sobre Ib y Garry y otros de Mary y muñeco azul, ahora que están siendo perseguidos por las damas de rojo. También, unos cuantos de Masao (que serán muy cortos). . . ya después no lo sé, acepto sugerencias :D**

**Con los otros fics (los que han pedido y "¡¿Garry tiene novia?!"), estarán pausados temporalmente Dx lo siento, tengo que concentrarme en uno primero y últimamente se me ha juntado todo :S prometo publicar más después, como el de "Garry borracho" y uno donde se vista de chica que me lo han pedido :B**

**Por si alguien quiere platicar o quiere darme ideas, mi faceboo y mi twitter xD son: " MaiiDkyo"**

**No sé qué pasa con mi celular chafa que no puedo contestar por aquí -_- ¡nos vemos luego!**

**¡Gracias y adiós!**

**Masao:**

¿Por qué esa obra de Guertena aún conserva la edad que le dio el mundo de los humanos?

Aun no lo entiendo… o quizás… quizás ella fue en parte echa en el mundo real. Un retrato, como ese estúpido de Garry.

Si es así, la chica tiene suerte.

No diré nada de mis sospechas, apuesto que ella ni se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Y no creo que Garry ni ese muñeco bobo ni mucho menos la chica muda lo descubran.

Tenía que ir con cuidado con mis planes, por ahora solo debía encontrarlos, sepáralos y atacar a quien estuviera más cerca.

Después de todo, mis oportunidades de escape son favorables. Quien diría que ahora tengo tres oportunidades para huir de este lugar:

Garry, el chico que tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse aquí 7 años.

Mary, la chica que alguna vez estuvo retenida en este mundo.

Y… ¿Cuál es su nombre?... la chica muda, que… no sé cómo demonios entro aquí y ni me importa, pero bueno, gracias por haber entrado al juego.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! X)**


	16. ¡Saludos!

¡Hola! Perdón por hacerlos esperar, ya me han enviado comentarios para que lo continúe xD perdoooon!

Ya este **MARTES 10 DE SEPTIEMBRE** les publicare el nuevo capítulo, largo para que se entretengan :D jajaja y si acabo, publico las otras historias que puse en mi perfil (pasen y chequen )

Pronto pasaran cosas con Garry, Ib , Mary, muñeco azul, mama muñeca azul xD aaa! Y Masao.

ShadechuNightray y Horus100 gracias por sus ideas, me han gustado y creo que las hare *-*

Y bueno quería hacerles una pregunta, jaja espero y respondan. . .

Así, cosa normal, esto. . . ¿les gustaría que pusiera a una dama de rojo de pareja con Masao? :B

¡Eso es!

Espero respuestas ^^

¡Me voy, adiós!

¡Hasta el martes! jee


	17. Garry e Ib 1º parte

**Capitulo trece.**

Tome la mano de Ib para correr, muñeco azul estaba arriba de mi cabeza mientras que Mary nos seguía. Solo se escuchaban gritos, risas y chillidos de las mujeres de cuadro. No quise mirar atrás, lo había hecho varias veces hace mucho y me había tropezado con mi propio pie. No quería eso ahora, teníamos que tener mucho cuidado y alejarnos de ellas. Teníamos que cuidar a Ib y sacarla de inmediato de aquí. No iba a permitir que a ella le pasara lo mismo que yo, ella no quedaría en este mundo, no sería olvidada como lo fui yo.

-maldita sea, maldita sea.- decía Mary mientras aceleraba el paso poniéndose al lado de Ib y cogiendo su mano, siendo jalados por Mary que ahora nos guiaba hacia unos de los pasillos menos iluminados.- ¡tenemos que escondernos de ellas!

-¡una habitación! ¡Hay que ir a una habitación!~

Grito muñeco azul que estaba bien agarrado de mi cabeza.

Cruzamos por el túnel oscuro (pasillo) aun con todas esos cuadros siguiéndonos, odiaba como se escuchaban cuando se unían todas, era horrible escuchar sus gritos, risas y todo lo que hacían, el sonido que hacían cuando se arrastraban por el suelo, cuando caían de las paredes, ¡todo!

Al final del pasillo, encontramos dos puertas, Mary corrió a la izquierda maldiciendo cuando esta no se abrió, se necesitaba una clave. ¡y ahora no había tiempo para buscarla! ¡Tampoco contaría todos los cuadros que no seguían! Rápido jale a Ib a la otra puerta, justo cuando hiso clic al abrirla, voltee hacia atrás viendo a una de las mujeres de cuadro atrás de Mary. Mary noto lo que veía y empujo a Ib quien me empujo a mi entrando primero y seguida por ella, después de eso escuche de nuevo el clic y un quejido de Ib.

-¡Mary!- grito Ib cuando noto que Mary no había entrado a la habitación. De pronto se escucharon ruidos afuera de la puerta. Gritos, golpes y lloriqueos. Antes de poder decir algo, se escuchó un grito muy conocido:

-¡Garry!~

¡Muñeco azul! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que este a fuera cuando estaba sobre mi cabeza?! ¡¿Se soltó?! ¡¿Se había caído?!

-¡Ib no dejes que te quiten la rosa!- grito Mary desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mire a Ib mirando desesperadamente la puerta tratando de abrirla, rápido la quite de ahí. De nuevo se escucharon golpes y lamentos de las mujeres mitad cuadro, señal de que Mary les estaba dando una buena pelea.

-ella estará bien.- le dije a Ib que ya estaba a punto de las lágrimas, le sonreí tratando de calmarla.- tenemos que buscar una salida.

-pero ¿y Mary?… ese hombre, ese hombre quizás le quiera hacer algo, después de lo que le hiso.

Ib tenía razón, Masao no lo iba a dejar así, sobre todo si Mary lo había hecho. El parecía molesto por algo con ella, o algo que no entendí muy bien. Además Masao se dirigía al cuadro de Mary, bueno, él no sabía que habíamos intercambiado los cuadros. ¡Teníamos que ir rápido a ese lugar!

-¡Mary! ¡Debemos ir por tu cuadro!- grite esperando que alguno me escuchara.- ¡si no vamos, Masao lo encontrara antes que nosotros y…!

-¡estúpido cállate que todos te escuchan!- grito de regreso y gruñí molesto.

-¡Mary!- grito esta vez Ib.- ¡nosotros iremos por tu cuadro, tú y muñeco azul vayan por el otro!

¡¿Qué?! La mire completamente confundido y sorprendido.

¡¿Que nos separáramos?!

Aunque, ya estábamos separados… y la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-¡bien!- escuchamos a Mary después de un fuerte golpe en la puerta.- ¡vayan por mi cuadro y yo iré por el de Masao!

_**¡¿Masao?!**_

Se escuchó un grito del otro lado.

-¡no, no podemos hacer eso! ¡Tenemos que seguir juntos!

-¡¿y cómo hacemos eso estúpida alga?! ¡Por si no lo has notado, la puerta no abre y desde acá no podre abrirla por culpa de algunas locas!

-¡Ib y yo buscaremos alguna salida, pero no debemos separarnos! ¡Masao está afuera y si alguno de nosotros lo encuentra sería peligroso, además tu estas sola!

-¡Hey!~

Chillo muñeco azul y suspire.

-¡¿entonces qué?!

-encontrémonos cercas de la habitación de Masao.- dijo Ib jalando mi gabardina para que le hiciera caso.- que se escondan mientras nosotros los alcanzamos, que no hagan nada por si lo ven, a Masao.

No era un mal plan, pero tampoco muy bueno. ¿Y que pasaba si en el camino Mary y muñeco azul se lo encontraban? o a nosotros.

¡Ah! ¡¿Porque tenían que perseguirnos esas mujeres mitad cuadro?! ¡No podría ser tan mala suerte! Masao, los cuadros mitad mujeres y el problema de los retratos de Mary y Masao.

Eee creo que me equivoque de documento, mañana subo la otra parte jee es que ando en el ciber y este fue el único que halle en mi memoria, soryyyry. Se los debo otra vez -_-


	18. Garry e Ib 2º parte

**Garry e Ib 2° Parte**

**Capitulo catorce.**

**Aquí está la segunda parte, la parte de Garry salió algo melosa y blaaaa… xD**

**Muñeco azul volvió y Mary… ¡disfruten! ^^**

-encontrémonos cercas de la habitación de Masao.- dijo Ib jalando mi gabardina para que le hiciera caso.- que se escondan mientras nosotros los alcanzamos, que no hagan nada por si lo ven, a Masao.

No era un mal plan, pero tampoco muy bueno. ¿Y qué pasaba si en el camino Mary y muñeco azul se lo encontraban? o a nosotros.

¡Ah! ¡¿Porque tenían que perseguirnos esas mujeres mitad cuadro?! ¡No podría ser, tan mala suerte! Masao, los cuadros mitad mujeres y el problema de los retratos de Mary y Masao.

…

Mary volvió a gritar, estando de acuerdo con Ib y una vez que los sonidos dejaron de escucharse afuera de la puerta. Ib y yo caminamos alrededor de la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa útil, cualquier cosa que nos ayudara con Masao. No sé, una escoba, una manta, ¡un bat de beisbol!

Sabía que no encontraría algo como lo último, años estando aquí y nunca había hallado algo como eso. Guertena era un aburrido, ¿porque no pintar un cuadro con todas esas cosas para divertir a sus otros cuadros? La única cosa que había encontrado fue un marco viejo y descolorido en un rincón del cuarto. Eso me hiso recordar mi cuadro. Mi cuadro que estaba en los pasillos de la galería, la galería que se había incendiado o mejor dicho que la habían incendiado. Mi cuadro era el que menos me preocupaba por el momento, lo importante ahora era los otros dos.

-Garry.- hablo Ib y voltee a verla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste algo útil, Ib?

-no.- contesto avergonzada y sonreí recordando cuando era una niña. Seguía siendo la misma, solo un poco más grande en estatura, los mismos ojos, la misma cara, la misma boca, la misma sonrisa, inclusive los mismos colores de ropa como la última vez.

-no te preocupes si no encontramos nada, algo se nos ocurrirá cuando llegue el momento, por ahora será mejor salir y buscar a Mary y a muñeco azul, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió bajando la mirada y con ello pude ver un color rojizo en sus mejillas. ¡Era tan linda! ¡EEKK! Digo, Ib era tan, tan…

-¡vamos, vamos! Tenemos que llegar rápido y buscarlos, y encontrarlos y, y… y así estar juntos y no separarnos, así Masao no podrá lastimarnos. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos Ib!

Esta vez Ib rio por lo todo lo que decía y me avergoncé, ella sabía perfectamente cuando estaba nervioso o asustado. Ib sabía muchas cosas de mí como yo de ella. ¿Eso era algo bueno? Digo, Ib ahora era mayor de edad y… ¡pero qué tonterías decía! ¡Debía dejar de pensar así ahora que estaba a solas con ella!

-¿Garry? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ib y reaccione viendo como tenía levantadas las manos. ¡Justo como la vez con las mujeres mitad cuadro en unos de mis delirios!

-¿eh? ¡Si, si! ¡Muy bien!

-¿seguro?- pregunto aun preocupada y asentí sonriendo.

-¡claro, Ib! ¡No te preocupes!- ella me miro un rato sin cambiar su expresión luego de eso simplemente sonrió.

-te extrañe mucho.- soltó de pronto y sentí como mi estómago dio un brinco de felicidad, hasta que vi como su rostro volvía a cambiar y comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

-¿I-IB? ¿Q-que pasa?- pregunte asustado acercándome a ella.

-¡lo siento!- grito abrazándose a mí y escondiendo su cara en mis brazos lo cual me sorprendió mas.- yo tuve la culpa de que tú te quedaras aquí, sino te hubiera pedido intercambiar la rosa, tu no estarías aquí. Por mi culpa tu quedaste en este lugar, si tan solo hubiera tomado mi responsabilidad, tu estarías afuera y yo… yo…

Oh por dios, ¿Ib se culpaba de esto? Si fui yo quien tomó la decisión, yo quise intercambiar las rosas, así podría pagarle todo lo que Ib hiso por mí. Mesalvó de morir cuando esa mujer mitad cuadro me quito la rosa azul, Ib la trajo sin saber de mí, sin saber si yo era un cuadro más o algo peor. Además, su compañía, no estar solo en este horrible lugar, fue lo mejor. Yo tenía que agradecerle mucho a Ib, ella no debía sentirse culpable de nada. Fue ella quien coloco el espejo y resolvió la mayoría de los Puzzle… además de eso, ¿Ib sola en este lugar? Preferiría mil veces estar yo en este lugar a que ella lo estuviera, sus padres, sus amigos, maestros, etc., todos ellos la extrañarían… conmigo, por lo menos solo unas personas me extrañarían, pero, al parecer sus recuerdos de mi se borran al entrar a este lugar.

-tu no tuviste la culpa de nada- susurre acercándola más hacia mi.- fue mi decisión Ib, yo quería que tu salieras de este lugar, quería que pudieras ver a tus padres de nuevo, ¿recuerdas la vez que los vistes pintados en ese cuadro y tú te asustaste mucho, inclusive con todo eso que ocurría esa vez, te desmayaste, lo recuerdas?- ella asintió sin levantar la mirada y suspire apoyando mi cabeza en su cabello. Recordando esa vez cuando Ib se desmayó en mitad del pasillo, si le hubiera prestado más atención, me hubiera dado cuenta por lo que estaba pasando, era solo una niña metida en un lugar desconocido, seguramente extrañaba a sus padres y estaba aúnmás asustada que yo.- desde ese momento cuando no despertabas, decidí que te sacaría de aquí costara lo que costara, te regresaría el favor que tú me hiciste al entregar mi rosa y traerme a la vida de nuevo.- Ib se apartó un poco para mirarme y le sonreí al ver que aun tenia algunas lagrimitas escapándose.- tu no tuviste culpa de nada, fui yo quien lo escogió todo, fue mi culpa haber sido tan confiado, pero me alegro de algo, gracias a todo lo que paso conocí a alguien muy importante para mí. Tú, Ib y no cambiaría ninguno de estos recuerdos por mas aterradores que fueron, porqueen todos esos estas tú. Así que, no digas eso, no quiero verte llorar por mí de nuevo, quiero verte sonreír siempre. ¡Además Ib sonriendo es muy linda!

Ib se sonrojo con eso y me avergoncé un poco por todo lo que había dicho, nunca en la vida había hablado tanto y menos de una niña-chica.

-perdóname.- dijo ella limpiándose la cara y dando un paso atrás al igual que yo terminando nuestro abrazo.- yo… yo sonreiré para ti Garry y no hace nada para perjudicarte esta vez, hare caso a todo.- siguió diciendo mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas que siempre me había gustado.

-no tienes que esforzarte mucho, yo siempre te voy a cuidar.- dije regresándole la sonrisa.- siento que es mi trabajo.- murmure para mí mismo sintiéndome nervioso de nuevo. Otra vez, otra vez esto.

Ib solo rio y tomo mi mano.

-debemos ir por Mary y muñeco azul, Garry.

-ehm, s-sí.

**Muñeco Azul. 2° parte.**

La señorita Mary estaba aquí~

Yo no quería estar cerca de ella, pero ya que~

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos ahora que nos habíamos separado delcabezón de Garry y la querida Ib de Garry, todo estaba en silencio~ la señorita Mary se había encargado de las mujeres de cuadro con movimientos extraños que nunca le había visto hacer ¡ahora la hacían lucir peor!~ (Mary aprendió karate entre otras cosas xD)

La mire de rojo un buen rato y le saque la lengua las veces que miraba a otra parte~ Mary era mala y no la quería, ahora Garry estaba aquí y él era bueno y mejor que la señorita Mary~ Él no me pegaba, bueno no mucho, y no me regañaba ni me insultaba, ni me pateaba ni se desquitaba conmigo~. ¡Garry era mejor que Mary un millón de veces!~

-¡¿Qué tanto me miras?!- grito luego de estarla mirando un rato y temblé asustado~

Estaba diferente~ muuuuuuy alta y su cara había cambiado un poco~ y era más enojona que antes~

Era fea~

-nada~

La señorita Mary gruño como siempre lo hacía y le saque la lengua de nuevo~ no dijo nada durante un buen rato hasta que llegamos a otro pasillo con dos caminos~

-se supones que debo ir al cuadro de ese idiota.- dijo pensativa y volvió a mirarme.- y tú, ¡¿Por qué demonios cambiaron mi cuadro de lugar?!- pregunto y me caí asustado~

-aaa~ pues~ ¡ya lo había dicho!~ ¡para que Malo Masao no pudiera encontrar el suyo fácilmente!~

-¡y no pensaron que tal vez, no se… que a ese Masao se le ocurriría hacer algo con mi cuadro! ¡Bola de tontos!

-blablablablaa~

-¡muñeco tonto!

-Mary es mala~

Chille y me fulmino con la mirada~ hay termino la plática y comenzó a andar por uno de los pasillos. Yo iba detrás de ella en silencio~ después de todo, yo, muñeco azultenía que hacer todo el trabajo duro~ cuidar a un demonio aterrador y gruñón no era tarea fácil~ el muy miedoso de Garry lo había hecho a propósito~ ¡seguramente se estaba divirtiendo con su querida Ib!~ comiendo helado~ yendo al parque de diversiones~ ¡subiéndose a la montaña rusa!~ (muñeco azul es exagerado :B)

-¡porque no hay nadie por los pasillos!- grito de nuevo y rodé los ojos viendo que no podía formular un pregunta sin estallar, típico de la señorita Mary~

-no se~ señor cabeza de maniquí solo nos dijo que buscáramos a malo Masao y ellos apagarían el fuego~

-umh.- fue lo único que dijo luego de otro rato en silencio hablo.- mmm, y… y¿qué haces con ese estúpido de Garry?, ¿Qué hacen durante todo el día?

-¡muchas cosas!~ ¡él no es malo ni vago como cierta niña rubia que camina por los pasillos!~

-¡cállate o sufrirás las consecuencias!- grito mostrando su puño y Salí corriendo antes de que intentara un golpe o algo más. La señorita Mary grito corriendo detrás de mí, no sabía si para golpearme en verdad o para que parara pero no hice caso y hui muy rápido~

Corrí y corrí por varios pasillos, huyendo ágilmente de la mostró rubia~ ¡hasta que recordé el motivo por el cual debía estar junto a la señorita Mary!~

¡Malo Masao podía encontrarla y hacerle daño!~

(Muñeco azul tenía miedo de encontrarse con Masao y que este intentara golpearlo de nuevo : B)

Además, ¡no lo iba a decir nunca!~ Pero… yo había saltado de la cabeza del cabezón de Garry cuando vi que la señorita Mary no entraría a la habitación~ ¡Mary estaría solita y asustada!~ ¡no lo iba a permitir!~ (todavía quiere a Mary aaaaaaaaa~)

JiJiJiJi~ ¡qué buena que era yo!~

**Masao:**

Escuche algunos gritos a lo lejos, seguramente esos estúpidos estaban peleando.

¿Cuánto más fácil podía ser encontrarlos?

Aunque debía admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda de alguien… el problema era buscar la ayuda correcta… y creo encontrarla fácilmente.

La muñeca grande era alguien de confianza, el (hablando de la muñeca grande xD) podría ocuparse de uno de ellos mientras red se encargaba de otro, así sería aún más sencillo.

**Dama de rojo**

¿Masao regreso? ¿Él está aquí? ¿Dónde está?... quiero verlo.

¿Seguirá siendo el mismo o haber pasado más de 50 años fuera de aquí lo cambio?

Aun después de lo que cabeza de maniquí nos pidió, ninguna de nosotros quiso participar ni ayudar a ninguno de sus planes para traer a Mary. No queríamos que esa niña regresara, estábamos mucho mejor sin ella, no sé porque todos hablaban de Mary aun. Ella nos había abandonado… al igual que Masao que prefirió irse y, dejarme aquí. . . aun después de decirle lo que sentía.

Pero no importaba, aquello era pasado. . . ahora, ahora solo quería verlo una vez más.

En verdad, quería ver a Masao de nuevo.

¡Hasta aquí! Acabo el capítulo trece y sus especiales. ¿Les gusto el de la dama de rojo? :D Jajaja serán un poco más largos que los de Masao, solo que este me quedo así.

Aaaa. La personalidad de la dama de rojo será muy diferente a la de sus otras "hermanas" xD jajaa espero les haya gustado la segunda parte de Ib y Garry y todo el capítulo… después habrá un tercero de estos dos personajes y otro de Mary y muñeco azul, red y Masao, etc…

Mary tendrá pareja también, aún estoy en su búsqueda y en como meter al muchachón a la historia, tengo dos ideas:

**UNO**. Pensé en alguien como, un compañero de clase de Mary que siempre hace todo lo que ella pida, **Shadechu Nightray** me dijo algo para poder meterlo a la historia, algo como: otros humanos que se quedaron atrapados también en el mundo de Guertena, quizás hayan sido voluntarios para evacuar el museo cuando empezó el incendio y que al escuchar que dos chicas seguían adentro, sin pensarlo fueron a buscarlas**. . .**

¡El será el último! Jee~ luego la "puerta" para entrar al mundo de Guertena se cerrara pa ´siemprey solo podrán salir :B

**DOS.** Contar desde el punto de vista del chico, viendo todo desde la galería y como se entera de que sus dos amigas están aún adentro en el incendio, que diga algunas cosas buenas sobre Mary, etc. . .

O **TRES.-**un one-shot aparte donde Mary se enamore de un chico bueno xD

O simplemente ni una, ni la otra, ni la otra, y ya que pase todo el problema con el mundo creado que ella se busque uno como quiera xD

Pero eso será para dentro de un buen rato… xD

Jajaja el próximo será Ib+Garry. . . ¡aaaa! y Masao sorprenderá a varios de la galería, a ver con quien se encuentra en los pasillos :B

Y aparecerá mamá muñeco azul como invitado especial (¡gracias a **Horus100** por la idea! Y perdón por la confusión Jee :B)

Espérenlo y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Adiós! ^^


End file.
